¿Cómo reparar un corazón?
by luzefragilistico
Summary: Jade había lastimado a Tori en más de una ocasión y en más de una forma ¿ podrá repararlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Victorious no me pertenece solo juego con sus personajes en mi loca cabeza **

**Algo anda mal **

**Tori POV**

-Tori cariño despierta que se les hará tarde de nuevo.-Esa es la voz de mi mamá, últimamente no importaba cuanto durmiera siempre estaba cansada pero no era excusa tenía que ir a la escuela.

-Ya voy.-Conteste resignada tenía que estar lista rápido si no Trina me dejaría otra vez

Me vestí rápidamente, tomé mi bolso y bajé las escaleras cuidadosamente, sintiendo un mareo, que no lo sentía desde hace tiempo pero al parecer este fue más fuerte que los anteriores.

-¿Estás bien Tori?-Preguntó Trina preocupada, sosteniéndome al pie de la escalera.

-Si solo fue un leve mareo, supongo que aún sigo algo dormida.-Le sonreí como si fuera gracioso para que creyera mi mentira.

-Ok vamos a la escuela de una vez.-Parece que me creyó pero aun veo algo de duda en ella.

Me asomé por la ventana del auto para que el viento entre, rozara mi cara suavemente, haciendo que mi cabello se ondeara y asiéndome sentir mejor.

Desde el otro lado Trina volteó hacia mí y me dio una sonrisa curiosa, cómo si intentara averiguar lo que pasaba por mi mente. Cerré los ojos disfrutando como la brisa se llevaba consigo el mareo.

-Hemos llegado.-Dijo Trina, bajándose rápidamente del auto y entrando rápidamente a la escuela dejándome como siempre atrás.

Me bajé del auto y caminé hasta el frente de la escuela, levanté mi mirada y me quede ahí parada. Sentía que hoy no sería un buen día había algo que no me así sentir bien.

-Vega no piensas entrar.-Dijo la chica que me rompió el corazón.

-Sí, ya voy Jade.-Le dije volviendo al momento.

-Digo si no piensas hacerlo sería genial no tener que verte en todo el día.-Dijo Jade en su típico tono de burla.

Pero hoy no tenía ánimos para pelear con ella, de que hiciera sentir más miserable así que la ignoro y camino a clase de Sikowitz.

Cuando llegue al salón Sikowits ya estaba ahí, no preste atención tan solo me senté en mi lugar a esperar que terminara, quisiera poder haberme quedado oculta bajo mis sabanas durante el resto del día, sentía como si fuera a tener gripe.

Por fin termina la clase ya no puedo más me siento realmente mal, toque mi frente solo para esta segura y si efectivamente tenía fiebre y quería vomitar corrí directamente al baño, las náuseas ya me tenían harta. Obviamente no vomite nada porque ni siquiera había probado un bocado en todo lo que iba del día. Estando vi mi reflejo en el espejo y no fue nada bueno está realmente pálida.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Era Jade que estaba a mi lado luciendo un tanto preocupada pero lo creo puede mentir bien después de todo es actriz.

-¿Desde cuanto te importa lo que me pasa?-Había sido grosera pero ahora la verdad no me importaba.

-Tori sé que te he dicho que no quiero ser tu amiga o cualquier cosa que se relaciones contigo, pero me preocupas déjame llevarte a la enfermería.-Porque fingía que le importaba, si así fuera no me hubiera lastimado como lo hizo.

-Deja de fingir ser amable y que te importo, solo déjame tranquila.

Estaba parada frente a mi sin decir nada y cómo hacerlo si lo que dije era verdad. Con lo que quedaba de fuerza y orgullo salí de ahí eran muchas emociones por hoy. Me dirigí a mi siguiente clase que era de baile. Con André el día de hoy teníamos que presentar una coreografía original para una canción, no sé si podría bailar como me sentía.

-Lista para la danza morenaza.-Dijo mi amigo acercándose sonriente como siempre.

-Algo.-No sé si podría bailar pero este es un trabajo muy importante para mi calificación.

-¿Te sientes bien?-La pregunta del millón claro que no pero no podía decirle tal vez después de la clase se lo diga.

-Si no te preocupes, vamos o llegaremos tarde.

Caminé hacia el salón lentamente. Estaba realmente mareada. Respiré varias veces, eso generalmente me calmaba.

Cuando entré, me senté y me recosté sobre una de las paredes, las gotas de sudor me bajaban por la frente, lentamente.

Todos miraban preocupados al pasar al lado de mí. Pude ver como André fue a decirle algo al profesor. Este respondió asintiendo y viendo hacia mí.

-Señorita Vega ¿Qué le pasa?

-Nada profesor, sólo un resfriado.

-A mí no me parece eso. ¿Podría ir a la enfermería?-Me preguntó.

-No profesor, en serio estoy bien.-Le mentí.

-Bueno. Si quieres retirarte en algún momento, tienes mi permiso.-Dijo sonriéndome.

Empecé a respirar lento. Volvieron los síntomas, me sentía mal de nuevo. Me levanté al instante, pero el cambio repentino de mi posición hizo que me mareara y casi caigo al suelo. De no ser por unos brazos que me sostenían.

-Tori ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?-Dijo André con expresión de mucha preocupación.

-Nada André, ya va a comenzar la clase pon atención.-Intente decirle con voz firme.

-Tori, estás muy caliente. Tienes fiebre. Yo sabía que algo andaba mal.-Dijo André.

-No es nada.-Le dijo apartando mi mano de la suya.

-Ven conmigo, te llevaré a la clínica. Te atenderá rápido.-Dijo tomándome nuevamente del antebrazo.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien que nadie lo entiende.-Le dije alzando mi voz. Lo mire con un poco de rabia falsa y me da la vuelta bruscamente, más mareos.

Pude sentir como el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones, mi sangre dejaba de recorrer mis venas. Me sumergí en el mareo hasta caer.

-_¡Tori!_-Fue lo último que escuche.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Victorious no me pertenece solo juego con sus personajes en mi loca cabeza.**

**Un corazón herido **

**Jade POV**

Estaba en clase de matemáticas y no podía concentrarme en otra que no fuera Tori. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan testaruda? Me preocupo por ella. La amaba a pesar de decirle que no, pero todo fue porque yo sabía que lo nuestro nunca funcionaria, prefería sufrir yo por las dos todo los días a lastimarla con una relación que no nos llevaría a nada. Una voz chillona me saca de mi fantasía.

-Señorita West puede pasar al frente a resolver la ecuación.-Demonios la profesora me descubrió, odio las clases de matemáticas.

Camino al frente sin tener idea de lo que haría, cuando se escucha un completo escándalo de una sirena y murmullos en el pasillo. Todos comenzaron a levantarse para averiguar que sucedía.

-Tomen asiento todos.-Maldita profesora gruñona. Regreso a mi lugar, por lo menos me salve del problema matemático, espero que alguien este lastimado y si ese alguien es Trina sería más divertido. Pasaron unos minutos.

Entonces entro Sinyin ese chico siempre lograba enterarse de todo, ahora sabría qué es lo que estaba sucediendo. Resultaba raro que no llegara gritando la noticia feliz como siempre, incluso se veía triste.

-¿Qué sucede nerd?-Tenia curiosidad pero no por eso lo trataría bien.

-Tori Vega sufrió un paro cardiaco.-Este tipo está loco como una chica de 17 años podría tener un paro cardiaco. ¡NO! ¡NO!

Corrí fuera del salón con lágrimas en los ojos, si importa la profesora me gritara que volviera, esto era una broma tenía que buscar a Vega para verla y abrazarla y gritarle que la amo. Cuando salí al estacionamiento solo logre ver como la ambulancia se alejaba por el camino, esto no era real me lo repetía una y otra vez.

-Jade.-Era André quien me hablaba, él podía saber a qué hospital la llevaron.

-¿A qué hospital la llevan André?-Pregunto desesperada.

-Presbyterian Medical Center.-Contesto rápidamente.

Corrí nuevamente ahora a mi auto, cuando estaba arrancando el auto entra André. Normalmente haría que se bajara pero tenía demasiada prisa como para importarme su presencia. Maneje como una loca por las calles de la ciudad para llegar al hospital.

…..

Llevo esperando más de dos horas saber algo pero aun no dicen nada, estoy con los padre de Tori y con Trina ya que André se tuvo que ir a cuidar a su abuela. Odio los hospitales y odio más aun a las enfermeras que no me dejan acercar para saber qué pasa.

-¿Familiares de la paciente Victoria Vega?-Se acerca un doctor, por fin ya no puedo con la angustia de no saber cómo esta.

-Si somos nosotros.-Contesta el papá de Tori.

-Jade tu retírate ¿Qué haces aquí? Mi hermana ni siquiera te agrada.-Dice Trina con tono de voz acusador. Me lo tenía merecido, cuando estaba dando vuelta para salir de ahí su padre interrumpió.

-Puedes quedarte si lo deseas.-dice viendo a Trina con decepción.

-Por favor díganos como esta Tori.-Dijo la madre de Tori que hasta ahora hablo, pero la entiendo ya que a causa del llanto apenas era entendible lo que decía.

-La señorita vega sufrió un paro cardiaco, logramos estabilizarla pero sigue en estado delicado.-Menciona con voz seria.

-Sea lo que sea, ella puede superarlo es fuerte y joven.-El doctor no lo dejo continuara.

-Señor por favor, escúchame. Es una insuficiencia cardíaca severa, necesita una donación de corazón.-Dice con voz contenida. El silencio nos acompañó hasta el medico lo rompe.

-Es una falla cardíaca congestiva, formada por una afección por la cual el corazón no puede bombear suficiente sangre oxigenada como para que los otros órganos del cuerpo funcionen correctamente.-Explica.

-¿Ella está muerta?-maldita Trina claro que no, acaso no escucha. La prefiero cuan esta callada, quisiera poder golpearla o a cualquier cosa para sacar toda esta tensión que tengo ahora.

-Su corazón sigue bombeando, pero no de forma eficaz como un corazón sano.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Siempre hay donantes…-Digo solo sería cuidar a Tori hasta la espera de un corazón nuevo. Si eso pasa jamás me separaría de ella, la protegería y cuidaría por lo que me quedara de vida.

-Ese es el problema jovencita, mi tipo de sangre de la señorita Vega es demasiado raro, lo que complica la existencia de algún donante y el tiempo está en su contra va a llegar un momento en que su corazón no bombeará sangre-Nos dijo mientras les daba la espalda para poder llorar. Aunque no era la única podía escucha a su familia con la misma reacción.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?...-pregunte con voz sollozante.

-No es algo preciso, solo les informo para que este preparados.- ¿Preparado? ¿Por qué? Esto debería tener otra explicación. La culpa me carcomía, sabía que esto era real.

-¿¡Cuánto tiempo doctor!?-gritó con mucho dolor, tenía que saber el tiempo con el que contaba para estar con ella.

-Dos meses… o menos.-Susurro.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Victorious no me pertenece solo juego con sus personajes en mi loca cabeza.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y aun no decido si terminara en tragedia.**

**Tori POV**

Entre olores sutiles y colores brillantes, mi sueño era una composición de alegría y perfección, estaba con Jade abrazándome con el radiante sol de las colinas verdes.

Me acerque hacia alguna margaritas para cortarlas, eran hermosas. Se las iba a dar a Jade pero cuan subí mi mirada, ya no estaba, había desaparecido… Cerré mi mano en un puño aplastando la flor y bajé de nuevo la mirada con tristeza. El sol había desaparecido, siendo tapado por una repentina oleada de nubes grises, los relámpagos retumbaban en el paraíso floral, que se había vuelto opaco, todo era blanco, negro y gris. Mientras más duro cerraba mi puño en torno de la flor. Estaba expresando mi dolor, mi pena, mi tristeza. Incluso en sueño sabía que ella nunca seria mía.

Me despierto algo exaltado, pero para mi sorpresa no estaba en mi cama sino en una camilla rodeada de los cables conectados a mi mano. Estaba cegada de una luz blanca. Tres desconocidos. Eran una mujer y dos hombres. Los vi con dificultad e intenté articular una palabra, pero no lo logré. Volví a intentarlo.

-¿Qué me pasó?-Pregunté soltando las palabras.

-Sufriste un infarto.-Contesto uno de los hombres, supongo que era doctor.

-Tu corazón… paró de latir aproximadamente tres minutos.-Admitió la mujer.

Me quede pasmado al oír eso. Tres minutos… durante tres minutos estuve muerta y pude haber muerto y no despertado como ahora.

Fue el tiempo que sentí tan cerca de Jade en el sueño. Eso quería decir que llegué al paraíso, no cuando vi las flores y el hermoso paisaje, sino cuando estuve con ella. Pero reviví y eso me alejó de nuevo de Jade.

-No… no sentí nada-Dije con mirada vacía y voz entrecortada.

-Tranquila no te hace bien las emociones fuerte es mejor que te dejemos descansar.-Dijo el doctor.-Ya vengo, voy a avisar que ya estás bien.

-¿Mis padres están aquí?-Pregunte.

-Claro en unos minutos estarán aquí.

La mujer que estaba al lado de mí, aún se encontraba con la mirada baja, suspiró profundamente.

-Lo siento tanto, nena. Soy tan inútil…-Se culpó con rabia. ¿Qué me pasa en realidad?

-No, no digas eso. Fue un accidente, eso pasa, ¿verdad?-No es normal que se culpen por un infarto y menos si ya desperté, estoy bien

-Doctora no es el momento, hablaremos con ella cuando tenga a su familia aquí como apoyo.-ella solo asintió son la cabeza.

Todos fueron retirándose poco a poco. Menos la doctora ¿Qué era lo que me tenían que decir?

Dos toques a la puerta me hicieron saltar.

-Pase adelante-Respondió la doctora por mí, sabiendo que mi voz no estaba en estado normal.

-Tori, mi amor… hija ¿Cómo te sientes?-Dijo mi madre con sus mejillas impregnadas en lágrimas.

-Ya… mamá.-Intente consolarla pero de me hacía cada vez difícil articular las palabras.

-Estaba tan preocupada por ti… cuando me hablaron de la escuela para… No, no.-Comenzaba a vomitar palabras entre sollozos.

-Ya vengo. Buscare algo y ya regreso. No te quedes dormida pequeña.-Dijo la doctora.

-Claro…-Murmuré sin saber si sería capaz de resistir al sueño que aún tenía.- ¿Dónde está papá?-pregunte ya que el doctor dijo que estaban fuera.

-Está en la sala de espera con Trina y tú amiga Jade.- ¿¡Que Jade estaba fuera!?-Querían entrar pero solo permiten la entrada a una sola persona.

El aspecto de mi madre era horrible, entre los ojos hinchados. Me daba pena que durmiera ahí en esa habitación tan incómoda.

-Bien aquí tengo la lista de cuidados y dieta que debe llevar Tori.-Dijo la doctora que había vuelto.-Se controlara con alimentación y medicamentos.

-Cuidare bien de ella.-Dijo mi mamá, tomando la lista de cosas que necesitaba.

-Quiero saber la verdad ¿qué es lo que tengo?-No me decían nada pero las cosas que pasaban no eran normales.

Tras un largo suspiro la dorctora hablo.

-Necesitas un trasplante de corazón urgente.-Hablo con voz seria-Pero tu tipo de sangre complica la existencia de donadores.

Mi mamá nuevamente estaba llorando. Ahora lo entendía todos actuaban asi porque estoy muriendo.

…..

-¿Mamá? ¿Si te pido un favor me lo haces?-Pregunté con un tono de inocencia.

-Si claro bebe, que necesitas.

-¿Puedes ir a la casa a dormir?

Se me quedó viéndome por un momento, al principio con sorpresa pero su expresión se tornó seria.

-Tori, como estas ahorita, no puedo dejarte…

-Por favor, es lo único que te pido, me hace sentir mal verte tan cansada.-Supliqué.

Volvió a callar por unos segundos, pero al parecer se había resignado a mi súplica.

-Está bien, pero sólo porque me lo pides. Estaré aquí en unas horas. Saldré a hablar con tu padre.  
Cuídate mucho, hija; tómate todo lo que te indiquen. Te quiero.-Dijo mi madre acariciando mi mejilla y mi cabello.

-Adiós mamá, gracias-Susurré.

Mientras mi madre cerraba la puerta, aún no se me había quitado el sueño. Me preguntaba por la hora, volteé por la habitación y un pequeño objeto negro, con números alumbrados en rojo, indicaba que eran las once de la noche. Un poco temprano para el sueño que tenía. Los parpados iban cayendo poco a poco…

-¡No Tori!-Gritó alguien entrando por la puerta.

Trina, la voz chillona de siempre. Abrí mis ojos precipitadamente al asimilar que aquí estaba ella, con preocupación cerca de mí.

-Trina… Estás aquí.-Susurré con alegría.

-Claro que estoy aquí soy tu hermana. ¿Cómo te sientes?-Dijo Alice con voz desesperada.

-Cansada…-Respondí con tristeza. Quería preguntar si Jade sigue afuera y ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Tenía tantas preguntas por hacerle, pero no tenía energías.

-Espera me dijeron que vendría una enfermera.-Dijo mi hermana-

Efectivamente, entró la enfermera con una jeringa y una pequeña cápsula de un líquido trasparente. Se acercó a mí y tomó la intravenosa que había en mi mano derecha, colocó la jeringa con la sustancia adentro y la inyectó en mis venas.

-Vas a sentir un cosquilleo caliente por unos minutos, si te duele me avisas. Esto es para que puedas dormir normalmente.-Me indicó la enfermera.

-Gracias…-Dije con dolor.

-No me agradezcas, sólo duerme.-Susurró en voz baja.

Mis ojos estaban cerrándose, en mi mente escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón marcándose en la máquina, eran variables, extraños, inconsistentes, vacíos…

-Tori…-Susurró con agonía, la voz de Jade.

Ya había cerrado los ojos cuando ella había llegado a mí.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Victorious no me pertenece solo juego con sus personajes en mi loca cabeza.**

**Jade POV**

Le dije a la mamá de Tori que yo me quedaría con ella hoy, aunque ella no me viera yo estaría aquí velando su sueño. Se veía tan frágil como el menor movimiento le haría daño. Todo lo que pude pensar fue que esto no puede estar pasando una y otra. Me senté al lado de su camilla y cogió sus manos entre las mías.

-Tori…-Digo entrecortadamente. Suspiró en manera de intento de tranquilizarse. -Tienes una vida que seguir, tienes a muchas personas que te aman, y a muchas que debes cuidar-Ya estaba sollozando – ¿Cómo me haces esto? ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme? Quien te crees Vega.-Para este momento ya no podía hacer más que llorar sosteniendo su brazo.

…

Sentí como acariciaban mi cabello una y otra vez de manera relajante, en seguida supe de quien se trataba solo una perdona tiene ese efecto sobre mí.

-Estas aquí.-susurro sin voltear totalmente evitando mi mirada.

-Siempre debí estar aquí.-dije abrazándola intensamente como si eso evitara que se alejara de mí.-Perdóname por favor.-Dije sollozando.-Solo dame una oportunidad.-Las lágrimas en mis ojos ya era incontrolables.

De pronto Tori se acercó a mí lentamente y tomó mi cara suavemente por el mentón. Acercándome a ella.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora Jade?-Dijo con voz contenida.-¿Lo dices porque estoy muriendo?

-Tu no morirás.-Dije como si fuera una orden.

-Ese es mi futuro.-Dijo con voz resignada.

-El futuro puede cambiar.-Así tenga que sacarle el corazón a alguien, pensé para mí misma.

-Me cuesta creer que este aquí.-murmuro apretando mi mano entre las suyas.-Tal vez sea un sueño o ya estoy muerta.-Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No digas eso nunca amor yo estaré contigo, no voy a dejar ni un segundo.-Susurre en su oído.

Cuando me aleje un poco pude ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ahora ella me abrazo.

-Tengo miedo Jade.-Dijo llorando abrazada a mí.

-Yo también mi amor…más del que nunca he tenido en mi vida.-Tome su mejilla y levante su rostro y junte sus labios con los míos en un beso suave y tierno como lo es ella.

-Interrumpo algo chicas.-Las dos nos sobre saltamos volteando para ver quién nos había descubierto.

-Vine a ver si habías despertado, para decirte que en unas horas ya vas a poder salir.-Dijo la madre Tori, su corazón latía aceleradamente me di cuenta por las maquinas.

-Mamá yo…

-Tranquila amor Jade hablo conmigo y me dijo todo tranquila. Ahora vuelvo con tu ropa.-Dijo su mamá volviendo a salir.-Compórtate Jade, debe descansar.-Grita desde el pasillo.

Vi la cara de confusión de Vega era tan dulce e inocente.

-¿Que ocurre aquí?-Pregunto con una ceja levantada.

-Creías que te pediría que fueras mi novia sin antes hablar con tus padres, me ofendes.-Dije con falso enojo.-Que clase de novia seria. Aun que tu padre no está muy contento de ésta idea. Yo creo que está celoso.

-Muy bien señorita West y ¿no has olvidado preguntarle a alguien?-Dijo con tono inocente. No puedo creer que me haga hacer esto.

-Tori Vega ¿me harías el maravilloso honor de ser mi novia?-¿Porque se queda callada?

-Claro que si.-Por fin. Me acerco a ella para besarla intensamente.

…..

-¿Qué es esta… cosa?-Pregunté con curiosidad.

-Jade, es un Beeper.-Me dijo la doctora entregándole el aparato a Tori en la mano.

-Sí, pero no entiendo, ¿Para qué lo necesita?-Pregunté con presión.

-Este aparato nos avisara en caso de que aparezca un corazón nuevo para ti. El doctor seguía hablando explicándome, mientras la expresión de los padres de Tori se tornaba triste, llevando sus manos a la cara y empezando a llorar. Tori también escuchaba con expresión de dolor.

-Creo que ya es el momento de irnos a casa.-Dijo el padre de Tori, intentando romper la tensión del momento.

-Sí, aparte Trina dijo que te prepararía una sorpresa y no queremos que allá quemado la casa.-Menciono su mamá en tono de broma.

-Iré en un rato.-Dije a Tori, ella me vio con una expresión de duda.-Tengo que avisar en mi casa porque no llego desde hace dos días amor.-Mentí pero ella parecía conforme con mi respuesta.

Salí de cuarto de hospital hacia el área de laboratorio. No había nadie más, excelente seria rápido y sin testigos.

-Disculpe vengo para hacerme unos examenes.-Dije a las enfermeras.

-¿Qué clase exámenes necesita?-pregunta una de las enfermeras acercándose.

-Los que sean necesarios. ¿Quiero saber si mi corazón es compatible con el de una persona?

-Sabes que solo se puede donar en caso que tu mueras.-Esta enfermera cree que soy idiota claro que lo sé. Solo afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza.- Bien el hospital debe contar con autorización para extraer el corazón del donante. Y estudios médicos y análisis de laboratorio para determinar el estado del corazón donado y el grupo sanguíneo del donante.

-Estoy de acuerdo, empecemos.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Victorious no me pertenece solo juego con sus personajes en mi loca cabeza.**

Tori POV

Ha pasado una semana desde que salí del hospital, mi rutina cambio drásticamente a partir de ese día, tuve que dejar algunas clases como baile y educación física que requerían mayor esfuerzo. Ya que estaba realmente cansada la mayoría del tiempo aunque descansar toda la noche.

Mi dieta había cambiado asquerosamente, repugnaba esa comida, unos vegetales gratinados era básicamente mi alimento diario.

Psicológicamente también cambiaron cosas antes tenía propósito en la vida, quería graduarme y hacerme una cantante famosa. Después de ese punto imaginaba tener una familia como podrían pensar muchos al finalizar su adolescencia. De verdad extrañaría los días en los que planeaba un futuro.

Aun que hoy me había levantado de buen humor, mi semblante había mejorado muchísimo a comparación de noches anteriores. Nada podía ir mal hoy. Comí una taza de cereal rápidamente, quería disfrutar el ambiente al máximo. Inicie una lista de deseos, la idea me la dio una de las enfermeras del hospital y hoy la iniciaría.

"Aprender a conducir", bien voy a iniciar con este. Y ya sé quién me ayudara con él.

-Trina me puedes ayudar en algo.-Era momento de iniciar con mi lista, no tengas miedo me decía.

-Si claro, que necesitas.-Es raro que sea tan amable, pero supongo que es normal con lo que está pasando.

-Quiero que me enseñes a conducir.-Dije, viendo su reacción de sorpresa.

-No te creo, ¿Estás bromeando verdad?-Le pregunta sonriendo. Seguro creía que era solo un juego.

-Es en serio Trina, estaré esperándote en el auto.-Dije, señalando la puerta con la mano.

No dudé dos veces en abrir la puerta y salir. Ahí estaba, no era una broma. Estaba intentando manejar a pesar de mis miedos, antes tenía miedo a tomar riesgos pero de que me sirvió. Enseguida de la casa salió Trina mostrándome las llaves en su mano.

-Gracias por esto Trina.-Le dije, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Sabes que haría todo por complacerte, y más ahora.-Susurró tristemente.

-Vamos tenemos que iniciar ya, mientras más rápido mejor.-Repuse, tratando de no sonar muy dura con ella y soltándome, no quería hablar del tema quería actuar como si todo fuera normal. Me regalo una sonrisa y me dio las primeras instrucciones.

Fue fácil, el auto se movía según la ordenes que me daba Trina para que las aplicara, todo hiba perfecto hasta que un maldito gato callo de un árbol.

No tenía mucho tiempo para decidir. Y me fui contra el árbol para no aplastarlo.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto mi hermana.

-Sí, ¿y tú que tal?

-Bien, ahora hay que ver el auto.

Salí rápidamente del auto con Trina siguiéndome. Y observe el gran golpe que tenía en la defensa. Vi como mi hermana veía el golpe con detenimiento.

-No te preocupes, parece que no afecto el motor del auto.-Dijo dándome una media sonrisa falsa. No resulto según lo planeado pero lo intente al menos.-Hablare con papá para que nos recoja y mande a una grúa.-Dijo sacando el celular de su bolso.

-Seguro –Repliqué con indiferencia. Lo último que quería era dar más preocupaciones a mis padres.

Trina hablaba con papá explicando lo ocurrido y dando los datos del lugar donde estábamos para que pudiera encontrarnos.

Me senté al lado del árbol con trina a esperar que llegara nuestro padre. Ella se había responsabilizado de todo. Al otro lado de la calle había un grupo de vecinas que me miraban no de muy buena forma y susurraban entre ellas sin apartar sus vistas de mí. De verdad traté de no arruinarme más el día y no presté atención.

-Todo saldrá bien ya verás.-Dijo dándome un codazo leve para animarme.- ¿Cómo fue que tomaste el valor para intentar conducir? Creí que habías dicho que preferías cortarte una pierna antes de hacerlo.- Menciono con clara curiosidad.

Me quede pasativa un rato. Aun que intentara seguir como si todo fuera normal ya no lo era y esto fue un claro ejemplo.

-hice una lista de deseos, ya sabes las personas que están muriendo normalmente las hacer.-Dije con tono indiferente intentado ocultar el dolor detrás de las palabras.-Una enfermera lo menciono en el hospital y se me hizo buena idea.

A partir de eso nadie menciono otra cosa. Al poco tiempo el auto plateado de papá pasó velozmente al frente de mí.

-¿Están bien?-Dijo papá bajando del auto rápidamente, para abrazarnos.

-Si papá, estamos bien. Aun no es el momento para que se deshagan de mí.

-No me gustó tu chiste.-Dijo molesto pero con una mirada triste y aislada.

-Lo siento papá, no quise decirlo en ese sentido. Solo quería romper un poco la tensión.-Le respondí cambiando de tema, apenada.

-Ya llame a la aseguradora, es mejor que nosotros vayamos a casa.-Dijo aceptando el cambiar de tema.

-Gracias, y por favor, te agradecería que no le comentaras esto a mamá. –Le dije con voz de súplica. No quería llamar la atención, y no quería que se preocupara como él.

El camino a casa fue corto explicándole cómo fue que el gato tuvo la culpa, no es que tenga algo contra los gatos solos contra ese gato.

-Lo siento, creía que ya lo podría controlar, soy nueva.-Mentí un poco al decir que creía controlar el auto.

-Que no vuelva a ocurrir, lo importante es que nadie salió herido.-Dijo mi padre abriendo la puerta de la casa.

-Tendré más cuidado de verdad.

-Ah, está bien, si necesitas algo, avísanos. No te acuestes muy tarde, mañana debes ir a la escuela.-Dijo estirándose y dirigiéndose a las escaleras, seguido por Trina.-Te Quiero hija.

-Está bien papá, yo también.

Intentando olvidar, todo lo ocurrido hoy con las clases de manejo, entré a la cocina, buscando alguna pastilla somnífera, quería dormir y no pensar en nada más. Mientras buscaba la jarra de agua en la nevera, vi que mamá hablaba con Jade que raro creí que hoy no vendría a verme.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Dijo mi mamá a Jade.

-Claro.-Su voz sonó como con duda.

-¿Por qué estás tan triste el día de hoy? Claro aparte de lo obvio, hoy es diferente. Jade empezó a llorar y mi mamá la abrazo ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

-Fui al hospital para hacerme las pruebas para saber si puedo donar mi corazón a Tori.-Confeso entre sollozos.

Quedé atónita unos cuantos segundos, estaba en medio del pasillo, muy cerca de ellas.

-Si-Si, eso… pensé.-Contesto mi mamá.

-Lo… Siento tanto.-Tartamudeo con pena.

-Cariño sé que quieres ayudar pero no es la manera.-Dijo a mi novia, abrazándola para consolarla. Mientras yo seguí avanzando hacia ellas.

-Me siento tan inútil, no soy compatible.-Me sentí aliviada y tan molesta al escuchar esto creía que iba a dejar que ella muriera por mí. Empezaba a sentirme mareada sabía que las emociones fuertes no eran buenas en este momento.

-Cuando, pensabas decirme.-Dije con voz cortada. Antes de que todo se volviera negro a mi alrededor.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Victorious no me pertenece solo juego con sus personajes en mi loca cabeza.**

Tori POV

Mis ojos veían unos brazos, pálidos y fríos. Me volteé bruscamente, aún no sabía quién era aunque lo podía suponer.

-¿Te desperté?-Me susurro suavemente al oído, colocó su barbilla entre mi oreja y mi cuello.

-No, déjame todavía estoy soñando.-Le respondí dulcemente sin moverme.

-No, soy real Tori.-Dijo con un tono de burla.

-Siento que no lo eres.-Dije con sentimiento.

-¿Tan mala soy?-Preguntó con tristeza.

-Al contrario, eres perfecta.-Admití con pena, volteando completamente hacia ella. En ocasiones así creía que en realidad si había muerto y estoy en el cielo.

La cama matrimonial de mi cuarto era muy espaciosa con lo cerca que estábamos. Sus brazos encontraron mi pecho.

-Hey tu corazón, no vuelvas a espantarme así.-Dijo como si hablara con mi corazón.

-Creo que si no lo hicieran enojar no hubiera reaccionado así.-Mencione enfadada al recordar porque fue el desmayo.- ¿Qué pensabas Jade? ¿Que yo podría vivir sin ti? ¿O que podría hacerlo sabiendo que yo cause tu muerte?

-Perdón Tori, pero no sabía que más hacer estaba desesperada.-Sus lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

-Jade, sé que es difícil pero porque no mejor aprovechamos el tiempo que nos queda.-Limpio sus mejillas húmedas por el llanto.

-Te prometo que dedicare todo el tiempo en hacerte feliz.

Tomo mi cara por mi barbilla e inicio a besarme dulcemente, hasta que poco a poco se fue haciendo intenso nuestro beso. Nos separamos para respirar con nuestras frentes unidas. Ella me veía como si fuera la cosa más hermosa.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó con una media sonrisa.

-No importa cuántas veces te bese, me encanta hacerlo, eres tan delicada y tu forma de hacerlo es increíblemente hermoso, fascinante.-Admitió, acariciando mi cabello.

-Te has vuelto muy cursi señorita West ¿Qué paso con todos los besos son igual?

-Podría ser, sólo el método. Pero hay una gran diferencia.

-¿Cuál es?

-Que no estoy enamorada de cualquiera, estoy enamorada de Victoria Vega.-Susurró con ternura.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, su mano estaba en mi mejilla, la tome y la besé suavemente, dejando que mi aliento rozara la palma. Miro su mano, la entrelazo con la mía. Empezó a acariciar mi cara y además de producirme un leve escalofrío, me pesaban los ojos, era casi medianoche. Estaba agotada de haber tenido un día agitado y una tarde llena de emociones.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo ésta noche?-Le pregunté, recostándome sobre su pecho.

-Tori, me quedaré hoy, mañana y siempre…-Susurró dulcemente, dándome un largo u dulce beso. Lo último que recuerdo esa noche fueron sus labios fríos conectados a los míos.

Moví mi mano alrededor de la cama, estaba sobre algo suave, no podía sentir el cuerpo de Jade se había ido.

Me levanté de un golpe, y veo la nota que hay al lado de mí.  
_  
"¿Lista para cumplir tus deseos? Asómate a la ventana. Te Quiero. Jade_"

Mi corazón se paró un segundo y después de leer la última frase, latió cómo un colibrí batiendo sus alas. Incontrolable. Me acerqué lentamente a la ventana.

Sobre un camaro negro, estaba mi pedazo de cielo personal. Me dio una linda sonrisa y me motivo a bajar las escaleras precipitadamente, inhalé aire unas cuantas veces, tratando de no hiperventilar salí de mi casa.

-¿Qué te parece iniciar con las clases de conducción?-Dijo imitando la voz de un hombre y extendiendo uno de sus brazos, para ayudarme a entrar al auto.

-Sería mi instructora, por favor-Respondí dándole una sonrisa y con un tono de voz educado y señorial.

-¿No me pondrás peros de mi método de enseñanza o reprocharás?-Preguntó retándome.

-En realidad, no. Si prometes se amable…ahora que lo pienso ¿Quién te dijo que quería aprender a manejar?-Repliqué con un poco de pena.

-La loca de tu hermana tal vez lo menciono.-Susurra en un tono de voz baja.

-Le dije que no mencionara nada.-Reprocho.

-Me estoy haciendo vieja aquí, ya sube al auto de una vez.-Dijo en tono molesto. Pero así es mi Jade en ocasiones dulce y otras algo brusca por no decir tosca o grosera.

-Este auto está mal.-Dije viendo los 3 pedales bajo mis pies.-El auto de Trina solo tiene dos pedales.

-Aahhh.-Se quejó.-Este es un estándar, necesita del cloche.

-¿Y que se supone que es eso?- lo que creía saber de autos arruinado en un momento.

-Este será un día largo.-Menciono presionando el puente de su nariz con los dedos, en un claro gesto de frustración.

…..

Después de 4 horas tengo el auto controlado. Y aprendí mucho de los autos gracias a que mi novia es una apasionada admiradora de ellos.

-Creo que es todo señorita Vega, puede solicitar su permiso de conducción cuando le plazcas.-Dice volteándome a ver con orgullo.- ¿Qué es lo siguiente en la lista?

Mi lista-Pensé para mis adentros. Cerré mis ojos pensando en que es lo que seguía. Jade colocó su brazo alrededor de mí. Tenía en mente uno pero no creía que Jade lo apoyara era una locura.

-Un beso bajo la lluvia pero ya que no está lloviendo tendrá que esperar.-No mentí del todo, ya que quería mi beso bajo la lluvia.

-Creo que mejor te llevo a tu casa tengo que ir hoy a ver a mi padre.-Eso es raro pero perfecto tendría tiempo para hacer mis planes.

Quedo pensativa después de eso. No quería presionarla sabía que el tema de su padre siempre la ponía de mal humor. Me dejo afuera de mi casa y un simple beso de despedida. Tome mi teléfono

-Hola Ryder.-Me emocioné al escuchar esa voz. Tan masculina.

-Tori, ¿Cómo estás?-Respondió con ánimos ante la llamada. Lo mejor de que se cambiara de escuela es que no sabe lo que me pasa.

-Bien. Oye, ¿Aun practicas motocrós?-Preguntó en un tono misterioso.

-Claro ¿quieres una vuelta por la pista?-Justo a lo que quería llegar.

-De hecho si, puedes enseñarme.-Si Jade se entera me mata.


	7. Chapter 7

**Victorious no me pertenece solo juego con sus personajes en mi loca cabeza.**

**Tori POV**

-No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, de verdad.-Dije subiendo a la increíble motocicleta. Viendo la expresión divertida de Ryder soltando una leve carcajada.

-En realidad aun no lo haces, está intentando…-Dejó de hablar y su vista se posó en la moto.- ¿quieres intentarlo tu sola?

-¿Crees que logre hacerlo?- Dije con dudas que se mostraban en mí tono de voz.

-¿Quieres averiguarlo?-Dijo haciéndome una invitación con la mano.

-Ya lo verás.-Dije con una mirada perspicaz.  
Caminamos juntos hasta que el me ayudo a subir. Miraba con duda a Ryder y el sólo sonreía al vacío, ignorando mi expresión.

**Mientras tanto en casa de los West.**

**Jade POV**

En la sala sólo estaba mi padre, como siempre seguro mi madrastra se otra vez de compras. Aun no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto pero como dije estoy desesperada.

-¿Cómo fue tu día?-Me volteo a ver como si tuviera tres cabezas.

-Mmm supongo que bien haciendo algunos negocios para unos planes que tenemos en poco tiempo.-Respondió dándome un vistazo.- ¿Para qué es todo esto?-Directo al grano es lo único que me gusta de mi padre.

-Papá, yo te he dicho que soy gay pero hay alguien muy especial para mi.-vi su expresión en expectativa.-Ella está muy enferma.

-¿Pero…?-Dijo con mirada de desconcierto.- ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-Ella tiene una falla cardiaca y necesita un trasplante de corazón. Dio un suspiro y habló.

-Gracias por venir a mí en busca de apoyo, pero aun no entiendo que quiere que yo.-Inquirió mostrando al pareces interés.

Me quede viendo a él nuevamente, pero me quede en silencio otros segundos.

-¿Puedes comprar un corazón, para ella?-Pregunte con dificultad. Sabía que era un locura pero debía intentarlo.

-Estás loca no es como ir a la tienda y comprarlo.-Dijo rápidamente mi padres.

-Tú y yo sabemos que hay personas que lucra con esas cosas.-Dije con tono de molestia.

-Jade…-Comenzó mi padre.-Ya me has contado lo de su enfermedad, y su riesgo. Pero…-Se le cortó el habla y me quedé con expresión de expectativa.- Pero aún no podemos perder las esperanzas Jade, no hay que llegar a éste punto, podría aparecer un donante.

-Discúlpame, pero es una buena idea, quiero que ella viva, la amo, ¿O es que no te importa?-Le pregunté subiendo mi tono de voz. Estaba actuando mal, pero así es cómo sus palabras me hacían reaccionar.

-Si me importa.-Dijo con voz inexpresiva, quitando su mirada de mí.-Solo que no debes ponerte así por un amor adolecente.

Fruncí el ceño, cómo si me hubieran golpeado y me hubieran dejado si aire.

-Gracias...-Hablé con voz sollozante.

-Jade, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es.-Dijo con voz molesta.

-_Adiós_.-Le susurré sin percatarme si había escuchado o no.

Ya entendía mi reacción, estaba molesta, furiosa. Estaba desilusionada y triste por su falta de interés en mi método de salvación. No le importaba que fuera a morir. Eso era lo que me hacía ver. Sentí cómo mis ojos se iban a tornar lagrimosos, así que fije mi mirada en el piso en silencio, suspiré y me tranquilice por el momento.

Manejé precipitadamente, más de una persona frenaba hasta casi chocarme, pero es que mi mente estaba en otra parte y mis ojos estaban totalmente borrosos de lágrimas. Me estacioné a una cuadra de la casa de Tori no podía verme así, miré mis ojos hinchados por el espejo del retrovisor y quité el resto de mis lágrimas. Recosté mi frente sobre el volante y cerré mis ojos, respirando profundamente una y otra vez para calmarme antes de verla.

**Tori POV**

-Lo sabía… Es muy arriesgado, aunque sea diversión, también más de uno ha salido herido… o muerto, la mentó todo esto-Replicó con miedo.

Cuando logre ponerme nuevamente en pie, Ryder ya estaba sosteniéndome en sus brazos, su mirada se pensativa y aislada, como si estuviera rompiéndose la cabeza en un problema complejo de matemáticas.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó preocupada.

-Caíste de la moto en una curva. Te está sangrando la frente.- Dijo como si fuera algo obvio. Demonios si la moto no me mato lo harían mis padres y Jade.-Mejor te llevo a emergencias para que te vean ese golpe.

-No es nada, mejor llévame a casa tengo un botiquín con eso quedare como nueva.-No quería que supiera de mi condición me trataría diferente igual que todos.

-Segura, podemos pasar rápidamente por mí no es problema.-Dijo en tono preocupado.

-No me siento mal.-Mentí.-Y si eso pasa yo iré en un rato, no te preocupes. Solo llévame a mi casa. Su expresión se tornó triste por un momento y después sonrió hacia mí mientras nos dirigíamos al carro.

Sentía que me faltaba el aire en mi pecho pero supongo que es toda la adrenalina que viví en el día. El camino a mi casa fue silencioso y yo prefería ir con los ojos cerrados me ayudaba a sentirme mejor.

-Llegamos bella durmiente.-Dijo me acompañante con tono galán. Baje del auto, por fin en casa necesito un baño y dormir.

-Gracias por todo de verdad me divertí, al inicio.- Dije con una sonrisa. El solo me observo devolviéndola.

Me doy media vuelta camino a mi casa cuando siento como me toma del brazo y me hace retroceder hasta quedar frente a frente a unos pocos centímetros. Podía sentir como su cuerpo estaba más de lo que debía unido al mío.

-¿Ryder? ¿Qué…?

-Tengo que decirte algo-Dijo reaccionando de su silencio.-Supongo que verte hoy así me hizo dar cuenta que tengo que arriesgarme.-Dijo acercando sus labios a los míos con claras intenciones de besarme.-Quiero otra oportunidad.

Justo en el momento veo frente a mi casa re cargada en un coche negro inconfundible Jade con una mirada de "alguien morirá hoy".

-Interrumpo algo.- Dijo pasando por mi lado y quedando frente a Ryder.-"_Durante más tiempo pasemos juntos, no importa donde, no importa cuando, no importa el por qué, todo estará perfecto_" ¿No es así?-Citó las palabras que yo había articulado anteriormente, viéndome con un claro dolor.

-¿Qué sucede aquí Tori?-Pregunto Ryder, en seguida Jade volteo la mirada hacia el.

Iban a pelearse. Me preocupé de que se hirieran mutuamente y empecé a gritar sus nombres, pero al parecer, no recordaban mi presencia, no me prestaban atención, mientras se veían con odio y desprecio. Parecía que entre sus miradas había una electricidad escalofriante. Mi expresión era de miedo, mientras intentaba ingeniar qué hacer para que dejaran la pelea.

-Más vale que te alejes de mi novia idiota.-Grito Jade empujando a Ryder con fuerza, pero sin resultado.

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Pensé para mis adentros.

Ya sé. Comencé a mover mi cabeza un poco, a colocar mi mirada de dolor fingido, puse mi mano derecha en ella y la otra tapé medianamente mis ojos, dejando un pequeño espacio entre mis dedos para ver si reaccionaban con mi actuación de ataque de dolor.

Vi que cambiaron sus expresiones, de rabia a preocupación y dos pares de ojos se posaron sobre mí. Como aún no se movían, me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas, no me salió muy bien, dolió un poco, pero sirvió para que Jade se colocara delante de mí, seguido por Ryder que se puso entre nosotros dos, cerca de mí, extendiendo sus brazos con preocupación.

-¿Tori?-Gritaron al unísono.

-Estoy bien… es sólo un mareo. Se me pasará.-Murmuré fingiendo.

Ryder se me acercó intentando cargarme, pero Jade se movió y le dio una mirada de rabia.

-Es mejor que te vayas, yo me quedaré con ella.

-Tori, ¿Estás bien?-Me preguntó Ryder ignorando a Jade.

-Sí. Ya estoy bien.

-Bueno... Entonces, Nos vemos luego.-Dijo acercándose a su auto, sin apartar la vista de Jade, ni ella de él.

Volteé mi vista hacia el piso. Se acercó lentamente, con la mandíbula tensa.

-¿Qué hacía "ése" aquí?-Preguntó con un tono de voz fuerte e imponente.

**Este es el último capítulo que tenía escrito no sé cuándo vuelva a actualizar mi inspiración se fue como llegan los exámenes finales en la universidad.**

**vaniap0211, Nara375, Mas alla de la realidad, JORI4EVER, Takogirl, SoDamnBeautiful1, Eternally paradox, monse, Minecrandres, SeddiePLLAlexRusso4everBade 5, **

**Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews hasta vacaciones.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Victorious no me pertenece solo juego con sus personajes en mi loca cabeza.**

**Esta algo corto el capítulo, pero espero poder actualizar igual que antes. Gracias a todos por sus reviews son una gran motivación para seguir escribiendo.**

**Tori POV**

Otra vez en el hospital demonios. Tenía ocho puntadas en la cabeza y la presión arterial alta. Pero al menos tenía cerca a Jade, pero el sueño profundo no dejaba que saliera a abrazarla, tocarla, tan sólo verla. Sentía la oscuridad tan pegada a mi cuerpo, intentaba zafarme de ella, pero simplemente no me dejaba y no tenía fuerzas para ello. Estaba atada al efecto del líquido trasparente que entró por mis venas, haciéndome caer totalmente dormida.

Escuchaba unos susurros, pero no llegaba a detallar lo que decían. Cada vez se hacían menos claras las palabras. Pero distinguía su voz diciendo.

-Te quiero hoy, mañana y siempre.-Repetía una y otra vez en mis sueños.

Esa frase hizo que mi sangre hirviera, mi corazón se aceleraba, rápido. La necesitaba demasiado para ser verdad. Tan solo esperaba que no estuviera tan molesta después de lo de hoy. Dormí el resto de la noche sin dificultad.

Los rayos claros que entraban por la ventana despertaban todos mis sentidos. Suspiré profundamente y al fin abrí mis ojos con lentitud.

-Victoria, al fin despiertas-Gritó mi madre exaltada.

-Si… estaba realmente cansada.-Murmuré con desconcierto. Mi madre volteó y me dio una mirada de reproche.

-¿Qué…?-Pregunté pero mi madre no me dejó terminar.

-¿Acaso quieres matarte? ¿Porque hiciste una cosa como esa? No he dormido en toda la noche.-Mi madre articulaba las frases cómo si quisiera arráncame la cabeza y no la culpo.

-Lo siento en verdad mamá, de verdad. Te prometo que no volveré a hacer algo así.-Digo realmente arrepentida. Ella se acerca a abrazarme con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No quiero perderte, mi niña.-susurro en mi oído. Yo la abrase incluso más fuerte, era lo único que podía hacer.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero irme.-Digo con apenas un susurro. Tenía que cambiar de tema o explotaría en cualquier momento.

-¿Y dónde está Jade?-Pregunté con impaciencia y limpiando las lágrimas que aun escurrían sobre mis mejillas.

-Fue a buscarte el desayuno.

-Ah…-Contesté con desgana.

Entonces apareció debajo del arco de la puerta. Sostenía en sus manos una bandeja blanca con un plato, cuya comida no quise detallar al fijar. Sentía cómo si fuera la primera vez que la veía…como era posible extrañarla tanto por tan solo unas horas.

-Hola…-Susurró cómo si quisiera decir muchas cosas a la vez y esa fue la única palabra que le salió.

-Bueno creo que las dejo solas.-Sugirió mi madre dándome una suave palmada en la pierna y sonriéndole a Jade.-Por ciento Tori, espero que estar castigada sea algo de tu lista porque lo estas.-Dijo sin voltear, al salir por la puerta.

-Has venido…-Dije con su mismo tono de voz, cortado y nervioso.

-Te dije que no te dejaría.-Dijo, colocando mi desayuno sobre una mesa.

-¿Estas muy molesta?-Murmuré con dolor.

-¿Te interesa ahora acaso?-Habló con seriedad.

-Jade no podía avisarte, sabía que no te gustaría y no me dejarías hacerlo.-Hablé con voz contenida.

-Tal vez sería que querías pasar tiempo con Ryder sin que yo estorbara.-Dijo con enojo.

Sus palabras me provocaron una rabia insoportable. Me sacó totalmente de mis casillas. Pude jurar que hasta enrojecí de lo molesta que estaba por semejante estupidez que había dicho.

-¿Yo con Ryder? ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? ¿Acaso no confías en mí? Solo fui con él para que por lo menos una persona no me vea con lastima.-Dije furiosa.

-Tori nadie te ve…

-No me mientas.-Interrumpo.-Pero sabes, la peor parte es que incluso tú lo haces Jade.

-Yo jamás…-Dijo con voz cortada.

-¿Sabes que…? Olvídalo.-Sollocé.

-Tori… Discúlpame. Seguramente si no me hubiera ido no estarías aquí, pero también hubiera perdido una gran oportunidad. Fui a hablar con mi papa, para que me ayudara a buscar un donador.-Respondió con pena.

-¿Tú… tú?-Tartamudeé.

-Si Tori, soy una completa.-No dejé que soltará una palabra más en son de disculpa. La rodeé rápidamente con mis brazos y lloré sin parar en su hombro. ¿Cómo se me ocurría hablarle así? El esfuerzo que había hecho en ir a hablar con su padre, sólo por mí, era algo demasiado noble de su parte y me llenaba de total pena.

-Si hubiera sabido que… harías eso, no te hubiera dejado.-Dije entre sollozos.

-Es que aún tengo la esperanza, quiero que compartas tu vida contigo.-Dijo en tono de voz de súplica, me hizo sonrojar porque inclinó su cara hacia mí, quedando muy cerca.

-Jade, debes hacerte a la idea de que eso tal vez no suceda.-Dije con dolor y mis ojos impregnados en lágrimas.

-Sí, lo sé pero seguiré sin rendirme. No quiero hablar más del tema, y menos hoy. Quiero sacarte de aquí, llevarte a un lugar donde podamos compartir, hablar. Te he extrañado el tiempo que estuviste dormida, sonará algo raro pero se me han hecho una total eternidad.

-Para mí fue más que infinito cada segundo que pasaba.-Confesé colocando mi mano en su mejilla.-Prométeme que jamás me dejaras.

-Te prometo que no lo haré.-Replicó con una expresión de total seriedad.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Victorious no me pertenece solo juego con sus personajes en mi loca cabeza.**

**Tori POV**

-Te lo juro que lo mataré cuando lo vea, ese perro me las va a pagar.-Escupió las palabras.

-Prometiste que no reaccionarias mal.-Murmuré.

Le conté como fue que me accidente en la moto. Creo que no le agrado la parte en la Ryder me dejo sola manejando.

-En ésta situación es diferente.

No respondí ante su actitud, seguiría prometiéndome cosas que no cumpliría. Volteó ante mi silencio pero yo no devolví mirada, la mía estaba fija en la ventana, conteniendo las lágrimas de nuevo. Pero de reojo vi que desaprensó sus manos, colocándolas relajadas al igual que su expresión, que se volvió preocupada.

-Disculpa Tori, lo prometí, no enojarme.

-Si, así que por favor cúmplelo.

Unos toques en la puerta me hicieron voltear.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Preguntó mi doctor del otro lado de la puerta.

-Adelante.-Dije cambiando mi ánimo.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?-Preguntó el doctor.

-Muchísimo mejor, lista para irme.-Inquirí tratando de convencerlo, ya me había hartado del hospital.

-Pues sí, te haré unas pruebas más y te podrás ir. Tu madre está afuera firmando unas cuantas cosas. Vendrá en unos minutos y podrás despedirte.-Menciono el doctor.

….

Jade fue quien me llevo a casa al salir del hospital, ya que mis padres tenían que trabajar.

-Puedes bajar aquí, iré a estacionar el auto. Un idiota dejo una moto en mi lugar-Dijo molesta Jade. Asentí en afirmación.

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con alguien.

Ryder estaba esperando recargado sobre la puerta de mi casa, lo cual me hizo saltar del susto.

-¡Ryder!-Exclamé.

-Bella… ¿Cómo te sientes? Estoy severamente molesto contigo.

-Mejor, pero… ¿Por qué estás molesto?-Pregunté con desconcierto.

-No sabía que te habían hospitalizado, ¡Y mucho menos que fue por mi culpa! Ni siquiera tuve la delicadeza de traerte yo mismo. Pero que idiota soy. Tú también, ¿Cómo se te ocurre no decirme nada? No puedo creerlo.-Empezó a culparse a sí mismo, gritando de vez en cuando. Gruñó después de terminar de hablar.

-Ryder, ya, tranquilízate. Ya estoy bien, sólo fue un golpe.-Le oculté lo de mi "próxima muerte" ya que si se entera, otro más que me trataría diferente.

-Bueno, espero que no lo hagas de nuevo.-Me amenazó.- ¿Con quién viniste? Con la reina de la oscuridad.- Dijo en broma.

-Se llama Jade para tu información.-Inquirí con rabia.-Y si vine con ella.-Pero se había molestado y yo no tenía ni una idea del por qué.

-Si ya lo sé. Pero me gustaría compensarte por lo que paso. ¿Qué te parece ir mañana a practicar paracaidismo?

-¿Mañana?-Si tan solo hubiera sido ayer antes de esta estúpida promesa, pero sonaba más tentador aún que hace unos días.-Claro, ¿Podrías pasarme buscando después del mediodía por aquí?-Debía fingir en el colegio un malestar de gripe para salirme de las clases de última hora, y aunque la actuación no era mi fuerte, mi semblante me ayudaba muchísimo.

-Claro, cómo quieras. Pero te tengo otra proposición.-Dijo seriamente.-Lo he hecho unas cuantas veces y es divertido, no sé si quisieras acampar conmigo en la playa. El atardecer en la playa es una de las cosas más hermosas que he visto. ¿Quieres?-Preguntó animándome.

-No lo sé… Suena divertido. Pero lo de acampar, nosotros dos solos… Creo que Jade no estará de acuerdo con eso.-Contesté con duda.

-Vamos Tori, Jade no tiene que enterarse. Además, ella no es nadie para decir lo que tú puedes o no puedes hacer con tu vida. Y si se trata de mí, ¿No te tiene confianza?-Sus palabras me hicieron reflexionar un poco, era cierto lo que decía

-Ryder… en parte. El si es alguien para decirme que hacer o no con mi vida. Ella es mi novia.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero de todas maneras pienso decírselo.

-Si eso prefieres…-Contestó con desgana.

-Y aquí viene la bruja. ¿Es que no se cansa?-Escupió la palabra con rabia y me apartó del camino con rabia.

La expresión de Jade no era nada normal, su rabia no era normal. Juraría que tenía ganas de matar a Ryder. Se movió velozmente y pegó a Ryder contra la pared, con sus tijeras en su cuello. Todo fue tan rápido y repentino, que yo no reaccioné para pararlos, y si no lo hacía ahorita iba a haber un asesinato.

-¡Ya Jade, suéltalo!-Exclamé. Coloqué mi mano sobre el brazo de Jade, haciendo presión hacia abajo, pero era imposible luchar ella era más fuerte que yo. Ryder empezaba a toser por falta de aire.

-Tori, por favor vete de aquí. Éste tipo tiene que aprender a cambiar sus pensamientos acerca de ti. –Exclamó presionando fuertemente sus dientes.

-Jadelyn West, por favor suéltalo ya.-Grité con desesperación.-Podemos resolver esto de otra manera.

-No veo otra solución.-Seguía con sus tijera en el cuello de Ryder sin piedad y éste intentaba alejar pero era inútil.

Pensé lo más rápido que pude. Iban a volverme loca con sus estúpidas peleas de superioridad. La primera vez me había salido bien lo del casi desmayo, pero volverlo a hacer sería una total pérdida de tiempo, y lo menos que tenía era eso.

Instintivamente busqué a mí alrededor algo, cómo si me fuera a ayudar. Vi mi perfecta salida, la perfecta amenaza, aunque la idea no era lo que esperaba, era lo mejor que podía conseguir. Trina había dejado unas cuantas botellas de cerveza al lado de la puerta de la casa. La tomé una y la rompí contra la pared, quedaron unos cuantos perfectos filos. Jade me siguió con la mirada, también lo hizo Ryder, sólo movió sus ojos hacia mí.

Tomé la botella con la mano y la posé sobre mi cuello, donde mis venas azules resaltaban más. Los ojos ambos se abrieron cómo platos. Pero Jade expresaba horror y miedo.

-¡Tori! ¡No lo hagas!-Exclamó desesperadamente Jade.

-Entonces suelta a Ryder.-La amenacé.

Instantáneamente lo soltó y me quitó de las manos la botella rota. Me miró con dolor, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?-Preguntó en voz baja, molesto.

-¿En que estabas pensando tú, Jade?-Lo miré molesta y me aparté de su vista, agachándome para ayudar a Ryder, que estaba rojo apoyado sobre la pared.- ¿Estás bien?-Murmuré.

-Si… To… Tori, ¿En qué pensabas?-Dijo con mucho esfuerzo mi amigo, tosió unas cuantas veces. Estaba ahogado.

-¿Qué querías? ¿Qué me quedara viendo cómo Jade te degollaba?

-No… Pero yo estaba por zafarme de su brazo.

-Si claro, deja de hacerte el rudo y vamos adentro para que tomes un poco de agua.-Lo ayudé a levantarse.

Jade estaba aún en la misma posición corporal, de espaldas a mí, pero con la cara levemente volteada hacia nosotros. La botella aún seguía en su mano.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente-Le murmuré a Jade.

-¿Sí?-Preguntó con agonía.-Pues yo creo que no, ya todo me quedó muy claro a mi.-Inquirió con la misma tristeza y desapareciendo de mi vista, entrando a su auto perdiéndose en el camino.

Miré con tristeza hacia el camino. ¿No estábamos felices un día atrás? ¿No lo éramos todo hace una noche? Ignoré el panorama para dedicarme a atender a Ryder.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Victorious no me pertenece solo juego con sus personajes en mi loca cabeza.**

**Tori POV**

Le serví un vaso de agua fría, mientras se recostaba en el mueble de mi sala. Quedé mirándolo por un rato y en su cuello aún tenía las marcas perfectamente formadas del filo de las tijeras de Jade. Pasé mi dedo delicadamente sobre la marca y Ryder hizo un gesto de incomodidad, pero ni siquiera lo había tocado.

-¿Te duele?

-No, es sólo que me da cosquillas.-Inquirió con un intento de sonrisa.

El aspecto de Ryder no era el mejor. Tenía que llevarlo a su casa para que pudiera descansar.

-Vamos Ryder, te llevaré a tu casa.

-No Tori, no te molestes… Yo me voy sólo.-Inquirió con esfuerzo y se levantó del mueble. Se fue un poco de lado, casi se caía de no ser porque lo sostuve desde atrás.

-¿Crees que te irás así?-Alcé una ceja.

Se quedó callado por un momento y dio una señal de resignación al caminar hacia la puerta.

Todo el camino hasta su casa estuvo callado, pero soltó una risa baja, lo cual me desconcertó un poco por su actitud de hace cinco segundos atrás. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

-¿De qué te ríes?-Le pregunté

-De tu actitud en la casa.-Volvió a reír.

-No entiendo lo gracioso.-Murmuré bajito.

-No es gracioso, me río de la estupidez que casi cometes, de verdad tienes problemas serios en la cabeza.-Cambió su expresión a seria.-Además tu noviecita no se veía muy feliz que digamos.

-Yo no tengo problemas, ustedes los tienen. Siempre andan con esa rivalidad estúpida.- Hice una mueca de incomodidad, sin dejar de ver la carretera.- ¿Se veía muy molesta?

-No sé si se veía, pero si se escuchaba triste y a la vez molesta. ¿Qué le pasa?

-No lo sé…-Contesté con decepción.

-¿Tú le contaste acerca de tus planes con el paracaidismo?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

Se me había olvidado por completo ese detalle.

-No le había contado aún.

-Pues ya se enteró. Pero además de eso, creo que está molesta por otra cosa…-Dio una rápida sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Otra cosa?

-Creo que está muy celosa.

Personalmente creo que no tiene nada que celarle a mi amigo. Ella lo tenía todo… Me tenía a mí por completo.

-¿Estás emocionada por lo de mañana?-Preguntó cambiando el tema, me imagino que para animarme.

-Sí, no tienes una idea.-Sonreí con expectativa.

Me concentré en llegar a casa de Ryder lo más rápido posible para poder recostarme en mi cama y pensar las cosas con calma, para ordenar mis ideas y pensamientos. El auto estaba más lento de lo normal. De seguro tenía una conexión con mis sentimientos.

-Adiós Ryder, espero que te mejores, nos vemos mañana.-Lo besé en la mejilla y él tomó mi cara entre sus manos y la acercó a la de él. Pude reaccionar rápido para apartarme.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunté furiosa.

-Nada. Sólo te pongo a prueba.-Sonrió.-Nos vemos mañana.

¿A prueba? ¿Pero qué le pasa a la gente hoy?

Le di una leve sonrisa y arranqué. Apretaba el volante con fuerza. Bufé.

-¿Celos? Por favor… ¿Es que no me tiene confianza o qué?-Estaba hablando sola de lo desconcertada que me sentía.

Había pasado más de la mitad del camino cuando el auto empezó con un ruido más extraño que el de antes. Sonaba cómo un rugido ahogado, no aceleraba mucho, pero tampoco frenaba. Empecé a preocuparme, no tanto por el auto, sino porque estaba en el medio de la nada y no podía pedir ayuda. A nadie… humano.

Busqué mi celular entre mis bolsillos. Genial, sin señal. Subí mi mirada al frente y la parte delantera del auto botaba humo increíblemente. Lo que me faltaba. ¿No podía caer una tormenta ahora? Metí el freno de mano y me estacioné a un lado de la carretera.

Por primera vez no quise que Jade apareciera por ahí, sería muy incómodo que me viniera a salvar de mi mala suerte, ya que e estaba molesta y celosa y yo aún le debía explicaciones. Pero con la actitud que tomó hoy en la tarde, de seguro ni se preocuparía cuando no apareciera.

Vi hacia todas partes, en busca de ayuda, pero ni siquiera se escuchaba un carro. Todo era callado. Me bajé del auto y me recosté sobre la puerta. ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer tales cosas? Los truenos retumbaron arriba de mí. Además, empapándome de lluvia.

Del otro lado de la carretera había unos árboles, pero eran unos pocos. Detrás de ellos se escondía la luna, que aún las nubes no habían tapado. La crucé a paso lento, cómo si tuviera miedo. Pero ya esa palabra era historia en mi diccionario personal. No le tenía miedo ni a la muerte.

Me topé con una pequeña piedra en el camino, con el buen sentido de la frase, porque caí al piso, frenando con mis manos y mis rodillas. Mi corazón se paró de repente y comenzó a latir frenéticamente de nuevo al ver que estuve a punto de caer por el precipicio con el cual había estado soñando lanzarme todos estos días. Por el estúpido paracaidismo.

Tragué sintiendo un nudo enorme en la garganta. El viento chocaban contra el acantilado, muchos metros debajo de mí. Ese no era el de mis sueños, era mucho más alto y precipitado.

De nuevo tronaron los relámpagos de la tormenta que se avecinaba. Con mis rodillas en la húmeda tierra, y mis manos raspadas sobre mis piernas, comenzó a intensificarse la lluvia.

Estuve inmóvil unos quince minutos, menos o más… ni siquiera lo sé. No llevaba la cuenta del tiempo después de los cinco minutos, tal vez lo mejor sería si tan solo me lanzaba al precipicio. Todo se acabaría rápido.

Empecé a llorar sin ganas, me refiero a que mis lágrimas salían sin parar, pero yo no las controlaba, salían por si solas.

Sentí una mano sobre mi abrigo y un paraguas sobre mi cabeza, impidió que las gotas de lluvia se confundieran entre las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas. Suspiré de alivio al sentir que no moriría en ese lugar… ni tan pronto.

-¿Tori? ¿Estás bien verdad?-La voz aguda de Cat me decepcionó, pero me alegró al mismo tiempo.

-Ahora estoy a salvo.-Le sonreí en modo de agradecimiento.- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Te vi con Ryder y te seguí.-Claro había olvidado que era vecinos.-Vámonos, les diré a tus padres que estamos de compras.

-¿Y qué les diremos del auto?

-Ya pensaremos algo. Vamos, traigo una toalla para que te seques en el auto. A ver esas manos…-Inquirió mostrando mis palmas raspadas y llenas de tierra.-Hay que curar eso. Pero pudo haber estado peor si yo no venía.

-Gracias por esto Cat-Le dije mientras caminábamos hacia la carretera. Cat siempre me sorprendía cuando actuaba tan madura y seria.

El Volvo de Cat estaba estacionado al lado de mi auto. Cat me vio de reojo y se montó en el auto, lo hice seguidamente para no seguir mojándome.

Llegamos como en cinco minutos a su casa. Hizo que me sentara en la sala. Se dirigió un momento a otra habitación y volvió con un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Sacó unas vendas, un algodón y una pequeña botella de agua oxigenada.

Dolor y ardor.-pensé. Hice una mueca de incomodidad cuando Cat había terminado de preparar todo.

-Seré muy cuidadosa, te lo prometo.-Comenzó a limpiar las heridas, pero por muy cuidadosa que hubiera sido, el ardor era incómodo. El agua oxigenada tornó la sangre en espuma blanca, por la cantidad de tierra, se había infectado mucho más. Después me vendó las dos manos, dejando la mitad de mis dedos al aire. Parecía que usaba guantes blancos.

-Gracias…

-De nada Tori. Toma, llama a tu madre. Avísale que estás bien.-Dijo pasándome el teléfono de su casa.

-¿No debería decirle que voy de regreso a casa?

-¿Quieres regresar a tu casa? ¿No quieres que le hable a Jade?

-¿A dónde más podría ir?-Pregunté con curiosidad.

Ella puso cara de confusión, de seguro no entendió, o Jade no le ha contado. Así que le conté mi versión de la historia la cual entendió totalmente. Pero también le agregué el detalle de mi plan de mañana, el cual no le había mencionado a Jade, sólo por puro descuido y ella cambió su expresión a más confusión aún.

-Bueno Tori, no es por defender a mi amiga, pero creo que tiene derecho a estar… lo que sea que esté. No es ella, la de la desconfianza, ella siente que eres tú. Si le hubieras dicho lo de tu lista, esto no estaría pasando. Puede ser que ella piense que tu sientes algo por Ryder, porque ocultas la salida con él, y bueno pues… su duda se incrementó cuando hiciste la maniobra de suicidio con la botella, para salvarlo. Aunque en parte tú tienes la razón ya que tu reacción fue buena, no podías dejar morir a tu amigo.

Me ayudó mucho aclarar mis ideas. Lo que quedaba era hablar con Jade y convencerla de que con la única persona con la cual estaré por siempre, será con ella.

-¿Podrías llevarme a tu casa?-Pregunté después de unos segundos de reflexión.-Necesito aclarar las cosas con ella.

Cat asintió y me sonrió con satisfacción.


	11. Capítulo 11

**La razón por la que estoy actualizando tan rápido es que quiero terminar la historia esta semana.**

**Gracias a todos los que me apoyaron con un review, siguiendo la historia y favoritos, es por ustedes que decidí terminarla.**

**Victorious no me pertenece solo juego con sus personajes en mi loca cabeza.**

**Tori POV**

-Espera.-Exclamé.- ¿Qué haremos con el auto?-Pregunté viendo hacia ella, como si fuera un perro callejero.

-Está bien, mañana llamaremos una grúa para que la recoja.-Me aseguró.

Mi ropa estaba empapada. Me quité el abrigo y usé una toalla que había puesto Cat a mi lado. Me arropé.

La tibia temperatura que adquirí abrazada a la toalla me volvió débiles los párpados. Fui cayendo poco a poco… olvidándome de todo lo demás.

-¿Tori? Ya llegamos… a tu casa.-Concluyó Cat bajito.

-Bueno, creo que nos vemos mañana. Gracias de nuevo… por salvarme y traerme.-Le sonreí y ella me dio un abrazo.

-Tranquila Tori, yo hablaré con ella para que pueda entenderte.

-¿En serio lo harás? Te lo agradecería muchísimo.

-Sólo pon de tu parte, no te arriesgues a cosas cómo caerte por las escaleras o rodar por la acera de la calle.-Rió bajito.

-Está bien, haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Me despedí cuando estaba entrando a mi casa. Hablé unas cuantas cosas con mi mamá, ella me preguntó acerca de mi ropa, la camioneta, lo que habíamos hecho… entre otras cosas sin importancia, le dije unas cuantas mentiras que se tragó por completo. Me preguntó si cenaría, y le dije que no ya que había comido con Cat, cosa que era mentira porque no tenía apetito.

De nuevo, comenzaría el diluvio de lágrimas en mi habitación. Cuando se acabaría el conflicto existencial con Jade. ¿Sería por siempre? ¿O hasta que yo muriera?

Tomé mi celular y marqué su número, con la esperanza de que atendiera la llamada… aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le iba a decir.

Un repique… Dos, tres, cuatro… contestadora. Lamentablemente había colocado sólo la operadora cuando no caía la llamada, hubiera sido una total fortuna poder escuchar su voz. Volví a llamar un par de veces más, pero nada.

Me coloqué unos shorts de algodón, porque de alguna forma estaba haciendo mucho calor. Una camiseta me sirvió para terminar de vestirme. Mi cuerpo descansaba boca abajo y enterré mi cara en mi almohada.

La cobija me cubrió de repente hasta el cuello, calentándome de nuevo. No había escuchado a mi mamá entrando por la puerta, generalmente siempre era un poco torpe con los pasos cuando trataba de no despertarme.

-Aquí estoy… ¿Hay algo que quieras hablar conmigo?-Preguntó Jade. Me volteé bruscamente pensando que eran alucinaciones mías, que definitivamente ya me estaba volviendo loca.

-¿Te molestaría ponerte un poco más de ropa?-Tartamudeó con nerviosa.

-S… Si.-Respondí al igual de nerviosa. Parecía como si fuera la primera vez que nos hubiéramos visto.

Busqué entre mis cosas y no encontraba un abrigo, de casualidad todos estaban sucios.

-Ten.-Volteé a ver que me iba a dar y empezó a quitarse su abrigo negro. Me lo colocó con delicadeza y el olor de la prenda era el de ella, pero más fuerte y concentrado. La blusa que traía dejaba ver un poco más de lo debido su escote. Que deseable podía ser esta chica jamás la había visto de esa manera. Me empecé a dar cuenta de cuánto deseaba a Jadelyn West, pero eso sería algo que jamás podría pasar. Sólo para besarnos fue un largo proceso.-He venido porque Cat… me contó tu versión. ¿Podrías repetirla para mí, a ver si en realidad es la misma?

Accedí a contarle mi versión, arriesgando la pena que cargaba encima. Y el pareció entenderlo todo, pero aún parecía confundida y deprimida.

-Necesito que confíes en mí, tienes que creer el todo el amor que te tengo.-Le supliqué tomando sus manos entre las mías.

-No dudo eso. Dudo de Ryder.

Bueno, tienes razón… También lo quiero a él, pero por ti es un amor Jade, entiéndelo. Tus ataques de celos me van a terminar matando.

Hizo un gesto de molestia ante mi mal chiste, pero después sonrió.

-Nunca he dudado de nuestro amor. Es que no quiero perderte, quiero que seas mía, y de nadie más. Ryder está haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, y de verdad que lo hace bien.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-El plan de acampar-Arqueó una ceja cómo para esperar a que yo cayera en cuenta.

-Yo lo sé. Pero contigo no tengo mente para nadie más.-Me acerqué y coloqué mi mano sobre su pecho.

Empezó a ponerse nervioso ante mi aceleración de hormonas.

-Tori, ¿Qué haces?-Preguntó.

-Me preguntaba si… ¿Me dejarías ir…?-Cambié el tema.- Me refiero a lo de mañana.

-No tengo confianza en ese perro. Ya viste lo que te hizo con lo de las motocicletas.-Gruñó con furia.

-Bueno, te prometo que nada pasará. Sabes que yo no lo permitiría nunca.

-Eso espero, yo confío en ti.

-Está bien.-Me resigné porque sabía que no me diría nada.- ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo ésta noche?

-Por supuesto.-Se acercó y me besó.

Cada vez aumentaba mi deseo hacia Jade. Mordí mi labio para ocultar mis pensamientos locos y para que no preguntara. Pero podía intentarlo.

-Creo que ya no tengo frío.-Me empecé a quitar su abrigo y sus manos se posaron sobre mí, deteniéndome.

-Preferiría que no te lo quitaras.-Su tono de voz se concentró en la negación.

-Pero si tengo calor.-Mentí.

-Bueno, acércate.-Extendió sus brazos hacia mí.

Me sonrojé y la abracé fuertemente, mi mejilla tocó su hombro. Introduje mis manos en su camisa y ella me miró con total duda sin entender mi movimiento. Subí mi rostro para verlo tan inocente y darle un beso, al cual no respondió mucho porque sentía la tensión en sus labios, así que introduje mis manos un poco más.

-¿Qué intentas?-Preguntó separándome de ella.

-Nada… sólo te besaba.

-No, ¿la cosa de las manos es extra?

Empecé a reírme nerviosamente, olvidé mi intento en vano y me arrastré hacia la cama y ella me siguió, con la pequeña diferencia de se sentó en el borde.

Después de unos segundos me empezó a dar sueño. Empezó a tararear una canción muy linda.

-¿Por qué siento que he escuchado esa canción en otra parte?- Pregunté.

-Porque de hecho la escuchas todas las noches que vengo.-Replicó con una media sonrisa.

-¿Y esa canción? Me refiero… ¿De dónde la sacaste?

Quedó un minuto pensativa, imagino que en su mente se batallaba la idea de decirme o no.

-No quería que te enteraras así, pero la compuse para ti. ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta…-Murmuré con un nudo en mi garganta, de suerte pude articular esas palabras. Con ella todo era perfecto a su lado, nada me faltaba.

-¿Estás emocionada por lo de mañana?

-De hecho sí…-Contesté con pena.

-Voy a estar pendiente de ti, a pesar de todo pienso que Ryder no tiene la suficiente responsabilidad cómo para cuidarte a ti y a él al mismo tiempo.-Se rio bajito y yo lo hice con él.

La tomé del brazo y lo jalé para que se acostara conmigo. Dormí a su lado rápidamente mientras escuchaba mi melodía tarareada por ella.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con la esperanza con Jade del otro lado de la cama. Pero no fue así, sólo encontré una blanca margarita, con una nota debajo de ella…

"Espero que tengas un buen día, diviértete, te llamare durante el día. No iré al colegio hoy, estaré con mi padre por unas horas. Recuerda que Te Amo…Jade"


	12. Capítulo 12

**Victorious no me pertenece solo juego con sus personajes en mi loca cabeza.**

**Tori POV**

A pesar de que Jade no estuvo a mi lado durante clases como de costumbre, pasé el día rápido con ayuda de André y Cat y claro esperando al día de diversión con Ryder.

Ryder me pasó buscando al colegio con una pick up, seguramente para evitar más accidenten en motocicleta.

-Hola Tori, ¿Preparada?-Preguntó mientras se erguía por estar recostado sobre la camioneta.

-Sí, ya estoy lista.-No dejaba de ver la pick up. El volteó la mirada para averiguar el final de la mía y se volvió hacia mí.

-Es para evitar que tu novia se moleste más.-Me quedé sorprendida.-Creo que piensa que no podre cuidar bien de ti.-Creo que Ryder conocía mejor a mi novia ahora.

-Bueno, vámonos porque ya estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo valioso.-Dijo con entusiasmo arrancando la camioneta.

Estacionó la camioneta al borde de un acantilado. Todas las ganas y el deseo que tenía por lanzarme se habían esfumado cuando asomé mi cabeza hacia abajo.

-Aquí estamos. Se me hizo mejor idea lanzarnos al agua que al pavimento. ¿Quieres hacerlo ya?-Preguntó colocándose detrás de mí.

-Hagámoslo.-Sonreí macabramente.

Ryder comenzó quitándose la camisa desesperadamente y la lanzó hacia la camioneta. Me causó mucha gracia y empecé a reírme, el empezó a hacer unas poses burlonas para hacerme reír más, cosa que logró.

Se acercó al borde, se inclinó para tomar impulso.

-¡Espera!-Le grité.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó pegando un salto del susto.

-¿Ya te vas a lanzar?

-Sí, estaba por hacerlo.

- ¿No sería con paracaídas?

-Así es mejor será como un clavado. El paracaídas solo hará que te ahogues ¿Quieres hacerlo tú primero?

-No, no, no.-Moví mis brazos con negación.-No sabía que sería tan rápido. Hazlo, creo que tengo que ver antes tus movimientos.

Rio bajito y se volvió hacia el mar.

-Te agachas un poco, para tomar el impulso. Cuentas… tres, dos…-Miró rápidamente hacia mí.

-¿Uno?

Ya se había lanzado al vacío. Corrí a verlo pero ya se había sumergido al agua. Se veía un círculo de burbujas blancas del impacto de él contra el agua. No salía aún. Empecé a preocuparme, pero al instante lo vi saliendo de las profundidades, con una cara de satisfacción notable y una sonrisa amplia.

-¡Tu turno!-Gritó, pero no se escuchaba con tanta fuerza aquí arriba.

-¡Esta bien!-Grité con duda.

-¡Vamos Tori, salta ahora!

Me quité un poco ropa para tener que ponerme al salir, pero preferí dejarme la camisa. Intenté imitar sus movimientos pasados, mientras él se partía de la risa. Respiraba inconsistentemente del pavor que tenía. No podía ocultar el miedo que tenía, mis piernas y mis manos temblaban.

Inspiré lentamente el aire. Cerré los ojos y me lancé al vacío de mi deseo.

Fue más largo de lo que imaginé, pero a la vez fue corto en relación con la distancia que se visualizaba desde arriba. La sensación en mi cuerpo fue algo inexpresable, sentía que no pesaba nada, me sentía cómo una pluma, el viento me azotaba la cara y sentía mariposas en el estómago.

Caí muy profundamente, así que ya entendía la razón por la que Ryder no salía tan rápido, miré hacia arriba y vi lejana la superficie, nadé con el oxígeno que tenía, supuse que me sería suficiente…

Maniobré por hacerlo lo más rápido posible, pero nunca me había dignado a hacer alguna práctica de nado ni nada por el estilo. Así que mientras más me movía, más oxígeno y fuerzas perdía. Empecé a sentirme débil cuando estaba llegando al final, las piernas no me daban porque el aire no circulaba por mis pulmones.

Tragué un poco de agua y estuve a punto de quedarme inconsciente.

Vi los brazos de Ryder a mí alrededor. Me sacó a la superficie demasiado rápido y yo regresé a la realidad.

Desde el pecho subió algo hacia mi garganta y empecé a toser ahogada, con agua en mis pulmones, aun mi vista era borrosa.

A pesar de todo el inconveniente en mi aterrizaje, había sido una de las cosas más divertidas que había hecho en toda mi vida.

-Tori. ¿Estás bien?-Ryder me había arrastrado hasta una roca cercana.

-Ok, eso fue divertido.-Empecé a reírme sin parar.

-¿Divertido? ¿Divertido?-Empezó a subir su tono de voz.-Estuviste a punto de ahogarte y ahora estás riéndote, no sé por qué pero es lo que estás haciendo. De verdad no consigo nada gracioso de todo esto.-Me miraba molesto.

-Pues yo sí.-No aguantaba la risa, y yo tampoco sabía porque. Había sido divertido el salto pero no era para tanto, me reía idiotamente.

De repente oímos las olas rompiendo a nuestro lado y volteamos para quedar petrificados con una ola que sin duda nos bañaría de pies a cabeza.

Ryder se unió a mí empezando a reír sin parar. Tenía todo el cabello en la cara, al igual que yo.

Después de unos minutos, decidimos que ya era suficiente de agua, así que nadamos… nadé con ayuda de Ryder a la orilla.

El subió de nuevo y pensé que se lanzaría pero me dijo que iría en busca de algunas cosas. Decidí sentarme en la arena, las olas rompían a mis pies. El sol iluminaba toda la playa.

La playa estaba solitaria, no había ni un alma cerca. Ryder regreso colocando una toalla encima de mis hombros.

-Llegaste.-Inquirí viendo cómo cargaba una gran cantidad de bolsas, toallas y ropa.- ¿No era más fácil traer un bolso grande?

-Eso traía.-Se agachó para respirar del cansancio.-Pero se rompió a la mitad del camino.-Admitió con pena.

Volví a carcajear con ganas.

-Pobre, déjame ayudarte.

Arreglamos todo, colocamos dos pares de toallas en la arena, sacamos la comida y la bebida de las bolsas. Era un estilo de "picnic playero", pero sin la canasta de sándwiches.

Empezamos a comer las bolsas de comida que había comprado, hablamos de todo, cosas del pasado, anécdotas graciosas y estúpidas. Jamás en mi vida me había reído tanto cómo lo había hecho ahí con Ryder. Se burlaba de mí, cómo yo de él. Me hacía sonreír y sonrojarme de vergüenza. Podía quedarme ahí todo el día y el tiempo me pasaba volando.

-Mira, ésta es una de las razones por las cuales te quería traer aquí.-Se acercó y se sentó muy cerca de mí, lo cual me intimido un poco.

A nuestra vista, un atardecer totalmente naranja, se esparcía en todo su esplendor. Tal cual cómo el de las pinturas. El sol se escondía detrás del mar lentamente, para ese momento iba a la mitad, y se reflejaba en el agua. Era un paisaje espectacular, uno de los deseos que formaban parte de mi lista. El día de hoy se cumplieron dos deseos,

-Que hermoso.-Miraba atónita al frente.

-Sí que lo es.-El habló cómo si fuera la primera vez que lo hubiera visto.-No quiero que te vayas, estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti.-Murmuró. Me quedé fría y paralizada, no sabía que decirle. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

Mientras estábamos inmóviles, me tomó la mano de la arena y la entrelazó entre la de él. No sé pero me daba la impresión de que no lo hizo con intención de amistad, pero lo que más me extrañó era que no me molestó para nada, ni siquiera pensé en quitarla ni reclamarle ni nada.

No sabes nunca lo que tienes, hasta que llegas a un punto de tu vida, que te encuentras entre la espada y la pared. Ese momento de mi vida había llegado, me sentía sofocada. Pero sabía que amaba a Jade sobre de todo, y los preparativos que tenía que hacer en este, el que sería mi último mes.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Victorious no me pertenece solo juego con sus personajes en mi loca cabeza.**

**Jade POV**

No sé por qué razón estoy aquí. Mi padre dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme, así que estoy afuera de su oficina esperando. Pasaron los minutos, eran eternos. El día no se veía triste, o tal vez la triste solo era yo.

-Señorita West, su padre ahora puede atenderla.-Dice la secretaria. Yo solo me levanto y me dirijo dentro de la oficina.

Todo es exactamente igual a como lo recuerdo, decoración con colores blancos y grises, muebles modernos, el sentado frente un gran escritorio y el monitor de una laptop que apenas y dejaba ver su rostro.

-Bien ya estoy aquí.-Dije con tono molesto.- ¿Para qué me llamaste?

-El Dr. Deuts, recibirá a tu amiga mañana.-Menciono sin levantar la vista de su monitor.

-¿Y eso en que se supone que me va a ayudar? No necesito a otro doctor que nos diga lo que ya sabemos.-Digo amargamente.-Pero gracias, supongo.

-Jadelyn, no puedo comprar un corazón. De verdad lo siento mucho.-Dijo mi padre.-Este doctor es el mejor en su área y él se encargara de subir a tu amiga en la lista para un corazón. Así que ve con ella y dile.

Me quede parada como tonta. No podía creerlo por primera vez desde que supe de su enfermedad había esperanza de que Tori se salvara. Corrí hacia mi padre sin importarme nada y lo abrace lo más fuerte que pude.

-Gracias, gracias.-susurre con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No hay de que hija.-Dice mi padre abrazándome también.

-Iré para avisarle.-Dije emocionada dirigiendo hacia la puerta.

-Y por cierto, quiero conocer a esa señorita.

-Claro.-Digo antes de salir.

**Tori POV**

Estaba realmente nerviosa hoy iria con Jade a ver un nuevo médico, que aumentaría mi oportunidad de vivir, Jade era maravillosa conmigo. Me sorprendió mucho que su padre hiciera esto.

Al salir de mi habitación ella ya me esperaba en la sala, recostada en un sillón. Al verme se levantó y colocó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me apretó hacia ella.

-Mi padre me dijo que al terminar le hablara para informarle como salieron las cosas.- Digo con claro nerviosismo en mi voz.

-Todos está muy ansioso, lo mejor es apresurarnos.- Dijo Jade.-No hay que hacerlos esperar.

Nos encontramos frente un gran edificio de oscuros vidrios nos esperaba. Cuando entramos había un gran pilar en el centro del edificio con la guía de las zonas médicas.

"Cardiología, tercer piso, 1036 Park Av., New York, NY 10028, Dr. Adam Deuts"

Llegamos a un extravagante consultorio. Parecía un Bufete de abogados, en vez de un consultorio médico.

-Ah, señorita West ¿No?-Preguntó una pequeña señora detrás del mostrador. Traía unos pequeños lentes sobre el puente de su nariz.-El Dr. Deuts está atendiendo a otro paciente en éste momento.-Le dijo a Jade pero después se volvió hacia mí.-No te preocupes, cariño. Él lleva bastante tiempo adentro, no debe tardar en salir.-Dijo en tono consolante, pero eso me puso más nerviosa aún.

Jade paseaba de un lado a otro, impaciente. Veía su celular y se asomaba por el pasillo hacia donde dirigía el consultorio. Ya llevaba más de cien pasadas enfrente de mí cuando la tomé del brazo firmemente, pero mis manos estaban sudadas de los nervios, lo cual hizo que no la tomara bien y se me resbalara.

-¿Podrías quedarte tranquila de una vez por todas? No sabes lo nerviosa que me pones haciendo eso.-Hablé lo más bajo posible, pero la señora pareció percatarse de mi advertencia.

Ella se sentó a mi lado, después de mi pequeño regaño.

-Lo siento…-Susurró.

La mujer de pelo blanco, miró curiosamente una vez más por encima de su mostrador. Volvió su vista abajo, concentrándose en unos papeles.

-Disculpa.-Interrumpió la señora.- ¿Te molestaría traerme tu expediente médico chica?

Mi novia saco una carpeta gruesa de su bolso. Ahí se evidenciaba cada una de las consultas que había visitado, cada una de las asistencias al hospital, las revisiones y las emergencias.

La mujer del escritorio lo tomó y lo abrió de par en par. Miré de reojo sus extravagantes expresiones. Parecía muy sorprendida… con el último papel, me vio fijamente con ojos de tristeza.

-Es más grave de lo que pensé.-Murmuró para sí misma. Se levantó de su silla, se retiró los lentes y con los puños cerrados sobre la mesa, se dirigió hacia mí.

-Victoria, ¿No?-Preguntó amablemente.

Asentí una vez con un poco de miedo.

-¿Te molestaría anotar unos datos aquí?-Me dio una hoja con un respaldo metálico y un lapicero.

Intenté un par de veces escribir mis datos personales, pero el lapicero resbalaba de mis manos y la letra me salía más garabateada de lo normal. Jade al ver esto se ofreció para escribir mis datos, total ella sabía todo de mí.

Con mis codos sobre las piernas, llevé mi cabeza abajo.

Jade le regresó la carpeta a la señora y ésta se llevó la mano disimuladamente hacia su pecho.

-Disculpa.-Rio nerviosamente.-Es que… No…-Balbuceó.- ¿Ésta es tu edad? ¿Diecisiete años?-Preguntó.

-Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema con los papeles?-Inquirí con preocupación, lo que faltaba era que al final de todo tuviéramos problemas legales con todo esto del posible trasplante.

-Eres tan joven…-Susurró en un hilo de voz. Después masculló algo entre dientes, inentendible, pero se creó que llegué a entender "No mereces esto".

Iba a decirle algo cuando. Una voz masculina habló en el intercomunicador. Un "Puede pasar" me estremeció.

Jade me ayudó a levantarme y cruzamos el pasillo como si nos estuviéramos dirigiendo hacia la misma muerte.

Lo menos que me imaginé fue tener un doctor así. Me lo dibujaba en mi mente con una edad contemporánea a la de la recepcionista, con poco pelo y esas manos anchas, características de los sabios doctores. Fue todo lo contrario a lo que mi consciencia traía consigo.

Un hombre joven, cabello castaño, medianamente alto y con aspecto amistoso, extendió la mano para saludarnos de la manera más formal de todas.

-Mucho gusto, soy el Dr. Adam Deuts. Me alegra que me hayan escogido, como su tratante.-Se dirigió hacia Jade.-Tu eres la hija de Marcus, Jadelyn, si no me equivoco.-Entrecerró los ojos esperando una respuesta de su parte.

-Si, al parecer mi padre habló contigo.-Dijo seria. Jade se encontraba muy tensa ante esta situación. Pero la bienvenida de éste doctor parecía que la había tranquilizado un poco.

-Bueno.-Miró la hoja que había rellenado Jade.-Victoria. Puedes pasar a la habitación de aquí a la derecha, colócate la bata y estaremos listos para examinarte.-Me guiñó el ojo y abrió la puerta por mí. Vi la reacción de molestia de Jade ante el comentario. La habitación estaba fría. Mientras me cambiaba, rocé el brazo con un tubo metálico que estaba helado.

Salí temblando de la habitación y me dirigí hacia el consultorio. El Dr. Deuts me pasó a sentarme en la camilla.

-Bueno, Victoria. ¿Cómo estás hoy? ¿De ánimos para soportar unas cuantas agujas?-Dijo el Doctor dándome la espalda y buscando algo entre unas gavetas.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, realmente tenía miedo a las agujas. Volteé hacia Jade pidiendo ayuda con la mirada mientras el doctor no sospechara nada.

-No me iré.-Dijo calmada.-Estaré aquí, tu solo debes estar tranquila.

Puse los ojos en blanco como si fuera tan fácil. El doctor se percató de mi actitud.

-¿Algún problema?-Preguntó.

-No.-Repuse con frialdad.

-Bueno, primero vamos a chequear esa presión y esos latidos.-Se colocó el endoscopio y tomó el extremo con la mano derecha, mientras me acomodaba en la camilla.

El doctor me pidió que me desabrochara un poco la bata para poder colocar el instrumento sobre mi pecho. Jade se paralizó y volteó a verlo bruscamente.

-¿Qué usted, qué?-Preguntó consternada. Mi Jade no podía dejar sus celos ni con un doctor.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Victorious no me pertenece solo juego con sus personajes en mi loca cabeza.**

**Tori POV**

Le hice una señal con la mano, apuntando hacia la puerta para que se volteara si esto la incomodaba. Ella solo dio un vistazo de odio hacia el hombre que yo tenía enfrente antes de salir. Por supuesto, el captó rápidamente la reacción de mi novia y rio bajito.

-Es muy protectora por lo que veo. ¿No?-Pregunto mientras colocaba ese pequeño círculo en mi pecho, que estaba demasiado frío al contacto con mi piel.

Me estremecí antes de contestar.

-Demasiado.-Suspiré viendo a Jade.

Volví mi mirada abajo y la expresión del Doc. Se había vuelto profesional y preocupada. Movía el extremo del su aparato de un lado a otro, con el ceño fruncido.

Jade decidió regresar casi enseguida. Ella solo miraba lo que el doctor hacía y las preguntas que me hacía. Comidas diarias, ejercicios, medicamentos, alteraciones…

El doctor se colocó los guantes y tomó una larga aguja. Tragué lentamente cuando sentí ese nudo en la garganta. Esta siempre era la peor parte.

-¿Qué pasó?-Me pregunto Jade, con voz inocente.-Ah, entiendo.-Quería molestarme por ser una cobarde. Pero quisiera que siguiera hablando me distraía del sujeto que estaba a punto de extraer sangre de mi brazo.

El alcohol me ardía en la nariz. Cerré mis ojos con demasiada fuerza y el doctor insertó lentamente la aguja en mi brazo. Dolió como solía pasar siempre.

Pasaron unos minutos, el doctor seguía preguntándome cosas, tanto personales y de mi expediente médico, como las medicinas que me habían mandado a tomar, a las que era alérgica, a las que no había reaccionado bien… entre tantas otras. También pregunto si yo usaba el Beeper, el que supuestamente me daría el aviso de mi turno en la fila para esperar el próximo donante.

Las preguntas personales las hacía para que algunas de sus pruebas siguientes fueran más fáciles, porque según lo que decía "Estaba tensa". ¿Cómo no estarlo?

Esperábamos frente a su escritorio, con el corazón en la garganta, después de unos treinta o cuarenta y cinco minutos. Jade sostenía mi mano con demasiada fuerza, ella también estaba tan nerviosa como yo.

El doctor entró un par de veces, tomaba algunos papeles y formularios de su mesa, me sonreía con la intención de tenerme paciente en mi puesto aunque yo no era el problema Jade era la que empezaba a molestarse.

Ahora solo esperábamos los resultados, en medio de un incómodo silencio.

El girar de una manilla a nuestro lado nos sorprendió y debajo del marco blanco de madera, apareció el tan esperado veredicto. Lo sostenía en sus manos lo que parecía ser una enfermera.

El doctor tomo los documento e inicio su evaluación. Su expresión parecía aislada, como si estuviera concentrado en algo más.

Arregló los papeles con un par de golpes en la mesa y los dejó encima, entrelazó sus manos y nos miró sin expresión alguna.

-Estuve haciendo y viendo éstos resultados, Victoria. Me imagino que ya te habían hecho éstas pruebas, o por lo menos algunas de ellas. ¿Me equivoco?-Repuso educadamente hacia mí.

-Sólo algunas de ellas, las otras son primera vez que me las hacen.-Respondí con confianza.

-Cierto, cierto.- Asintió rápida unas tres veces para sí mismo. Tomó unos lentes y los colocó reposando sobre el fino puente de su nariz. Tomó los papeles y empezó a revisarlos nuevamente. Yo estaba desesperada pero Jade parecía que en cualquier momento le quitaría los resultados al médico para verlos ella misma.

-No te mentiré.-Se quitó los lentes de nuevo para dirigirse a nosotros.-Tu situación es muy extraña, creo que ya lo sabes. Ésta enfermedad tan silenciosa se presenta en adultos y, mayormente, en gente de tercera edad, tú en cambio eres muy joven. ¿Cómo te has sentido los últimos dos meses?-Preguntó desviando un poco el tema.

-Bueno, en realidad hace alrededor de un mes, tuve unos cuantos desmayos y mareos, pero sé que son comunes, ya que… -Paré de hablar por un nudo en la garganta.-Estoy en la recta final.-Sentencié con dolor.-Pero estas semana me he sentido bien. Algo mejor.

-Entiendo.-Tomó un papel.-Aquí dice que tenías un promedio de vivir un par de meses más.-La expresión de Jade se crispó de dolor y volvió a apretar mi mano con fuerza.

-Tenía… ahora sólo me quedará un mes.-Aclaré con dificultad.

-Supongo que entonces, al haber tan poco tiempo es una buena noticia que estarás en prioridad en caso de que aparezca un corazón.-Su voz cambió repentinamente a una alegre.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir específicamente?-Pregunté aun a la defensiva.

-No quiero que creas que todo es perfecto ahora, aún quedan algunas riendas sueltas y cosas de cuidado.-Advirtió.

-Si tiene algo que ver con la parte económica, sabe que tiene que buscar la manera más rápida de que Tori pueda salir de esto, no importa el precio, ni lo difícil que sea conseguirlo.-Inquirió Jade con euforia.

-A eso voy, aunque no precisamente la parte económica jovencita.-Se refirió a Jade, como si él fuera cincuenta años mayor que ella.-Me refiero a la dificultad de conseguir "esa" cura a la que ustedes se refieren. El problema más grande es su tipo de sangre es uno de lo más raros, además de situación precoz de insuficiencia cardíaca, por eso se les hizo difícil conseguir un donante. ¿No querrás usaras el corazón de un viejo que en unos años necesites otro? ¿Podrías darme un momento tu Beeper?-Me extendió la mano.

Jade lo sacó y se lo entregó rápidamente.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?-Pregunté con duda mientras miraba al doctor y después me volvía hacia mi novia, aun no quería hacerme falsas esperanzas, pero Jade ahora traía una chispa de satisfacción en sus ojos que me decía que algo estaba por ocurrir…

-Se trata de que debo llamar al centro de donaciones de Estados Unidos. Pero necesito esto.-Alzó el pequeño instrumento encerrado en un puño de su mano.-Para poder ajustarte tu turno.

-Sigo sin entender.-Reclamé en voz baja.

-Eso quiere decir que te conseguirán un donante.-Dijo Jade con sus ojos iluminados, jamás la había visto con esa ilusión en sus ojos. Su voz era de alivio y paz.

Me habían dado una noticia que haría más feliz que a cualquier persona en el mundo, más que haberse ganado la lotería. Era la posibilidad de una vida con Jade.

-Hay otra cosa que quiero aclararles. Tus latidos están presentándose un poco inconsistentes y eso no está bien. Esto podría causarte un infarto y eso no importa del nivel que sea, podría ser peligroso, no deberás estar sola en ningún momento, si no hay nadie cerca para auxiliarte, esto podría causarte la muerte.-El silencio volvió a llenar aquella habitación.

- Por eso, les mandare unas pastillas para suplementar el trabajo.-Dijo intentando animarnos nuevamente.

Jade y yo nos miramos por un momento y volvimos la vista al frente. No todo podía ser perfecto.

-Por supuesto.-Dije yo con determinación.-¿Las pastillas son efectivas?-Dijo Jade con voz un poco perdedor.

-Sí, obviamente. Pero eso no significa que estarás estable. Como dije anteriormente, te favorecerá.-Insistió el doctor.

-Prometo seguir cualquier preámbulo y regla que usted me ponga. Es más-Me volteé hacia Jade.-Podría asegurarle que con la chica que tengo a mi lado, nada malo me va a pasar. Estará muy pendiente de la hora de mis medicamentos y de mi dieta, incluso más que mi madre.-Dije con tono animado, hablando de lo buena novia que es.

-¿Podría darnos la receta médico?-Me interrumpe Jade.

El doctor arrancó de una vez tres hojas y nos explicó las indicaciones de cada una de las medicinas y de las restricciones que yo no debía pasar por alto. Jade colocó la mayor atención posible. Yo, en cambio, dejé de escuchar al doctor cuando empezó a explicar algo de la segunda medicina. Me dediqué a admirar a Jade. Me había complacido en esto, y en tantas cosas más. Era tan perfecta, cuidadosa, cariñosa, protectora (muy protectora), pero por sobre todas las cosas, era el único ser en la tierra capaz de hacer latir mi corazón de ésta forma, capaz de dejarme sin aliento después de tan solo un beso, de hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo. A su lado nada me falta y todo me sobra.

De no ser por ella, no tendría posibilidades de vida para después de dos meses en adelante. Me hubiera rendido sin siquiera haber luchado.

Después de unos segundos, nos despedimos del doctor, así también lo hicimos con la amable señora de la recepción, pero con solo una sonrisa.

Caminamos en silencio hasta quedarnos solos en el ascensor.

Pasamos la mitad de los pisos y aún no decíamos nada. No soporté más las ganas de abrazarla y de un salto me lancé sobre ella, rodeándole el cuello con los brazo.

-Gracias.-Dije en un susurro triste.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó acariciando mi cabello.

-Por… todo.

-¿Todo? Sólo estoy siendo egoísta, no quiero que me dejes.-Dijo con indiferencia.

-Lo sé.-Admití mordiéndome el labio inferior. Nos fundimos en un beso tierno y lento, como si el tiempo fuera eterno.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Victorious no me pertenece solo juego con sus personajes en mi loca cabeza.**

**Tori POV**

Salimos a la calle. Caminaba tranquilamente tomadas de la mano, como cualquier pareja normal.

La expresión de Jade era serena, pero me parecía un poco pedante porque no hablaba. No se tal vez esperaba que estuviera algo más eufórica ante la idea de mi posible salvación que ella misma había conseguido.

-No has dicho nada en todo el trayecto.-Dijo Jade a unos pocos minutos antes de llegar a mi casa. Tenía con la cabeza apoyada al asiento, como si estuviera muy cansada.

-Tú tampoco lo has hecho.-Me excusé.

-Mi mente es un caos en este momento. Tengo demasiadas cosas que reflexionar y que debatir.

-¿Estoy incluida en tu batalla mental?-Pregunté con incredulidad.

-Tú estás incluida en todas mis batallas metales créeme.-Dijo sin despegar sus ojos del camino.

-Porque no me has dicho nada de… lo que dijo el doctor.

-Es una de las cosas por las que reflexiono.-Me quedé con cara de nada ella solo suspiró con una sonrisa.-Verás… Me habías preparado tanto con la idea de que no te conseguirían un donante que simplemente aún no proceso la idea tan maravillosa. Estoy tan feliz de saber que podré tenerte con vida. Reflexiono, también sobre de como juzgue a mi padre al creer que nada referente a mi le importaba. Pero me demostró lo contrario al darme la oportunidad de vivir, porque si tú no estás yo muero contigo.

-Esto que paso, es una luz de esperanza.-Dije.-Pero si no consigo ese corazón o algo sucede tú tienes que prometerme seguir con tu vida.-Ella no podría hacer eso, no importara lo que pasara conmigo.

Rio sin alegría alguna y sacudió la cabeza varias veces en forma de negación.

-No tenemos por qué hablar de eso ahora, nuestro amigo y familiares están esperando por nosotras y tenemos muy buenas noticias que darles a todos.

Asentí al instante.

Unos minutos estábamos afuera de mi casa.

Mis manos temblaban cuando intentaba abrir la puerta. Cuando al fin lo hice, me volteé lentamente para verla y suspiré.

Al entrar por la puerta y ocho pares de ojos se posaron sobre nosotros. Lo más raro era que incluso el padre de Jade estaba presente. De un lado estaba mi familia, y del otro estaban mis amigos. Realmente se preocupaban por mí, me conmovía verlos a todos reunidos.

Todos quedaron viendo hacia mí, y me sentí muy intimidada y pequeña.

-¿Y qué nos van a decir?-Preguntó Trina casi ahoga de emoción.

-El doctor nos dio muchas esperanzas.-Fue Jade quien inicio con las explicaciones.-Tori es la siguiente en la lista para un corazón. Lo que eleva la posibilidad de un donador.

-Hija eso es una excelente noticia.-Dijo mi madre acercándose a mí. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

-Aunque también nos mencionó algunos cuidados extras que hay que tener con Tori ya que se encuentra delicada.-Toda mi familia y amigos se tensaron nuevamente al oír eso.

-¿Qué tan grave es?-Pregunta mi padre.

-Es lo mismo que la otra vez papá no te preocupes.-Mencione, para hacer que dejara de preocuparse.

-No es así Tori y sabes. Señor Vega, Tori cada día estará más débil y no debe estar sola en ningún momento ya que podría sufrir infarto y eso…eso podría ser fatal.

En un inicio todo parecían muy contentos. Pero ahora estaban pensativos y analizando la situación que explicaba Jade.

Y de último dejé a mis padres, que cargaban unas expresiones lloronas pero al menos con una luz de esperanza.

-Bueno, se acabó la función. ¡Ya está lista la comida! –Interrumpió Trina, rompiendo cualquier tensión en el ambiente, con su chillona voz.

La comida estaba deliciosa como siempre. Mi padre felicitaba a mamá, cada vez que se llevaba un bocado a la boca, ella parecía encantada. El señor West, parecía querer saber todo de mí, problemas de conducta, actividades que me gustaban, incluso pregunto sobre mis calificaciones. No puedo negarlo fue divertido ser interrogada por un padre celoso.

Jade me tomaba de la mano, y me besaba repetidas veces; al principio me apenaba, pero al parecer, todo el mundo parecía encantado, ni siquiera mi padre o el de ella armaron un acto.

Todo parecía estar en su lugar ahora. El tema de mi posible muerte quedo guardado por el momento y todos disfrutamos del momento.

El ambiente se tornaba cálido poco a poco, pero yo quería ya un descanso. Muchas emociones vividas, en menos de veinticuatro horas.

-¿Quieres descansar?-Pregunto Jade.

-¿Soy demasiado obvia?-Creo que lo que pasa es que me conoce demasiado bien.

-Solo un poco vamos no te hace bien que te esfuerces.-Comenzó a levantarse y a mí con ella.-Nos vamos a retirar Tori se siente cansada.

Que estaba sucediendo, Jade hablaba como si fuera a dormir conmigo, no es que antes no lo hiciera pero nuestros padres no sabían nada de eso. Aunque no hiciéramos nada malo, no se veía del todo bien.

-De acuerdo. Y espero que vayas a tu cuarto y solo duermas cariño.-Me dijo mi padre pero viendo hacia Jade.

-Claro. Buenas noches a todos y gracias por preocuparse por mi.-Me despedí antes de subir a mi cuarto acompañada de Jade.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Porque le dijiste que dormiríamos juntas, frente a nuestros padres?-Pregunte ya que estábamos solas en mi habitación.

-Tranquila, hable con ellos cuando estabas en la cocina con Trina.

-¿Sobre qué? ¿O qué?

-Sobre que no debías estar sola por lo que dijo el doctor y que no estoy dispuesta a separarme de ti hasta que tengas un nuevo corazón. Y también les dije que no me importaba que no estuvieran de acuerdo lo haría de todos modos. Así que no les quedo más que aceptar

-jajá. Me hubiera gustado ver eso –Admití con pena al escucharla su pequeña revelación.

De un momento a otro, dejamos de hablar y ella me vio detenidamente.

-¿Sabes que te amo, no?-Pregunte besando su mejilla.

-Sí, lo sé muy bien. Al igual que yo a ti.-Contesto.-Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí.-Me dio una sonrisa seductora.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Victorious no me pertenece solo juego con sus personajes en mi loca cabeza.**

**Tori POV**

Había pasado ya una semana desde la visita al médico y tal como Jade dijo no se alejó de mi ni un solo segundo. Cuidaba que me tomara siempre mis medicinas y que si me sentía mal descansara. A tal grado que ya vivía en mi casa. Cosa que a su padre no le pareció mucho y propuso que pasáramos una semana en su casa al menos.

-¿Ya tienes tus cosas listas?-Pregunto Jade al entrar a mi cuarto.

-Si ahora bajo las cosas.-Comienzo a dirigirme hacia mis maletas para bajarlas.

-Claro que no ahora yo las bajo. – Tomo la maleta más grande y salió por la puerta de mi habitación. Bien por lo menos quedo la pequeña donde guarde mis cosas de aseo personal. Esto si lo bajaría yo.

Sentí un frío recorriéndome las venas y cómo la sangre bajaba a mis pies. Al caminar un poco, ya empezaba a sentirme mareada.

La miré de reojo cuando se estaba acercando a mí.

-Tori. –Dijo tomando la maleta de mi mano –No te canses tanto, mira que no puedes estar haciendo tanto esfuerzo.

-Ay, Jade. Por favor –Hice un chapuceo. –Me siento inútil de no poder hacer nada.

Ella solo ignoro mi comentario y bajo las escaleras. Empecé a respirar con cansancio cuando baje a la sala pero ya era normal.

-Cuídate mucho, hija. Sabes que nos harás mucha falta. –Dijo, mi madre que estaba esperando por mí.

-Lo are no te preocupes.-Dije demostrando una actitud de ánimo por ella.-Solo serán unos días.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo con ojos llorosos.-Mejor ve ahora con tu novia, antes de que me arrepienta y te encierre en tu habitación.-Dijo en tono de broma. Yo solo asentí y salí de la casa.

Jade ya estaba esperando en el auto a que yo subiera. Cuando subí al auto noto lo irregular que era mi respiración.

-Te dije que no debías esforzarte.-Dijo en tono molesto.

-Ya pasó, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte ahora, yo estoy bien.-La calmé.

-De cualquier forma debías haber esperado que yo subiera.-Protesto.-Entiende no puedes dejarnos.

-Yo no sería capaz de hacer semejante cosa. Puedo controlarme.

-No es tan fácil como decirlo. Es más difícil de lo que crees, es una reacción.

Asiento lentamente.

-Créeme lo se.-Menciono apenas en un susurro.

-Ya pronto será tu operación y no tendremos de que preocuparnos por cosas así. Después podríamos ir a estudiar al exterior y cuando salgamos de la universidad todo será diferente. Tu serás una gran cantante y yo directora de cine y teatro.

-Eso me suena a siglos lejos de aquí.

-Pasará más rápido de lo que crees. No eres la única que tiene ese deseo en la vida.-Su voz era más suplicante que nunca.

-Está bien.-Me sentí tan derrotada con su argumento.

Esbozó una ancha sonrisa de satisfacción y alegría juntas. Entrelazo nuestras manos y nos dimos un pequeño beso.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. ¿Lo sabías?-Sentí como un vacío llenaba mi estómago y toda la sangre de mis venas subía hasta mis mejillas sonrojándome.

Después imaginé el futuro tan feliz que me prometía. Tenía la ilusión marcada en sus ojos al igual que yo.

-Estoy totalmente segura de que tú eres un milagro para mí. Mi corazón no latía así antes de ti.-Tomé su mano y la coloqué en mi pecho.-Sé que suena estúpido y un poco cursi, pero es como si cuando estuviera contigo curaras mi enfermedad.

Cuando dije esto parecía como si la hubieran dejado sin aire y estuviera conteniendo unas lágrimas.

-Definitivamente. Si hago que tu corazón se cure por eso no me alejare de ti.-Dijo mientras sonreía lentamente y me besaba.

Al llegar a su casa no pude evitar impresionarme era una mansión en toda extensión de la palabra. Todo parecía perfecto. Era algo impresionante. No quería ni imaginarme cual era mi cara. Ella me miró y tomó la llave, abrió la puerta y me tomó de la mano guiándome. Pasamos por lo que parecía ser un salón para fiestas escaleras y barios pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación.

Abrió la puerta y la imagen era impactante, estaba una cama realmente enorme. Tenía un cobertor rojo, y la cabecera del mismo tono, pero ésta tenía bordes dorados. Éste cobertor era característicamente resaltado por la suavidad visual de la tela, estaba casi segura que era seda. Como era posible que renunciara a esto por ir a dormir al lado de mi en las noches.

El piso estaba cubierto de una alfombra de diseño con acabados muy elegante.

Me sentía más incómoda que nunca.

Ahora mis manos sudaban y sentía mariposas en mi estómago.

Las luces se fueron apagando delicadamente y de una manera lenta, mientras Jade se acercaba a mí, con una mirada realmente hipnotizadora, tan característica de ella, parecía como si estuviera tratando de averiguar algo en mí.

-Es impresionante todo esto.-Al fin hable.

-Yo diría algo exagerado.-Dijo Jade con tono de voz indiferente.- ¿Qué te parece si vemos alguna película? aún es muy temprano para cenar o dormir.

Estábamos recostadas en la cama de mi habitación con bebidas y palomitas, y mientras ella acomodaba las golosinas yo escogía las películas. Me dejo hacerlo porque le dije que mi corazón no soportaría la película de terror que tanto quería ver. Me acurruqué entre sus brazos mientras veíamos algo de acción y fantasía.

Ni siquiera habían terminado los cortos iniciales, cuando ya se había acercado a besarme. Quedó levemente recostada sobre mí. La cama sobre la que nos besábamos era absolutamente cómoda y se me hacía fácil todo. Me besó con necesidad varias veces. Ésta vez había sido diferente, eran más pasionales.

Sus labios se movían frenéticos entre los míos, tomé su rostro con una de mis manos y lo apegué mucho más a mí. Mi otra mano estaba caída, hasta el punto que mis dedos, rozaban la alfombra.

Cuando separó sus labios de los míos, pero sin alejarse mucho, se movió un poco por el lado de mi cuello.

Ya estaba a medio centímetro de mí. Mi hombro derecho rozaba con el suyo.

Sentí poco a poco, sus manos apegándose a mi espalda y lentamente acercándome más hacia ella.

-Espera.-Dije en un grito ahogado.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó preocupada. Me miraba confusa.

Mordí uno de mis labios con vergüenza.

-Es que… yo…-Susurraba con mucha dificultad. Parecía que las mariposas en mi estómago me dejaban sin habla.-No sé cómo… hacerlo.-Confesé. En realidad estaba atemorizada y no sabía cómo podría sentirse ella.

-¿Tienes… miedo?-Preguntó bajito.

Yo asentía varias veces mientras la abrazaba, y ella me correspondía el abrazo.

Dio un fuerte suspiro después de abrazarme.

Por su forma de preguntarme sobre mi temor, empecé a imaginar que supuso que no quería hacerlo.

-No, no, no.-Tomé su rostro dolido entre mis manos.-No te tengo miedo a intentarlo. Yo confío más en ti, que en mí misma. No me malinterpretes, por favor.-Repuse con voz suplicante.

-Pensé que…-Replicó en un susurro.

-Tengo miedo a hacerlo mal, tengo miedo a fallarte, tengo miedo a no satisfacerte, le temo a tu decepción…-le expliqué.

-Tori… yo tampoco soy experta en esto créeme. Jamás me decepcionaré de ti. Te amo por sobre todas las cosas, y te deseo.

Esperó a que yo dijera algo, pero no podía decir nada –No quiero que te sientas presionada.-Agregó. Y comenzó a alejarse. Con intención de poner atención a la película.

Me armé de valor, respiré profundo. La miré fijamente a los ojos y le dije:

-Estoy lista, Jadelyn West. Te amo y quiero hacerlo.

Me observo deseosamente y me volvió a tomar de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes.

Empezamos con besos frenéticos y violentos, que se volvían repetitivos y necesitados al paso de los segundos. Sentía sus labios de manera salvaje entre los míos.

Me empezó a besar de nuevo, y decidí que sería mi turno. Llevé mis manos a la base de su blusa. Ahora empezaba a sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba. Hice un recorrido simultáneamente desde su cintura hasta su pecho, terminando en la parte superior de su espalda, mis manos se cruzaron detrás de su cuello.

Empecé a besarla por todo el cuello, al igual que ella lo había hecho conmigo.

**(Aquí dejare que cada quien tenga una idea de lo que sucedió, por la clasificación de la historia. Les dejo una imagen a falta de lemmon XD.)**

**...(\_/ )**

**...( '_')**

**.../ """"""""""""\======****D**

**/ """""""""""""""" """\**

**\_ _ _ _ _ _ _/**

Definitivamente era mejor que todas las experiencias que había vivido en mi vida. Ya habíamos alcanzado el punto máximo del momento y lo había disfrutado de la manera más divina de todas.

Tenía su mano entrelazada con la mía. Mi respiración empezó a volverse normal después de unos segundos. La frecuencia de la suya, también, pero empecé a reírme repentinamente.

-Definitivamente valió la pena la espera.-Le dije.

Recostó su cabeza sobre mi pecho descansando un momento. Besas el costado de su cabeza, y me pregunta si ella puede sentir lo rápido está latiendo el corazón, que está ahora contra su mejilla.

-¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?-Preguntó emocionada, con el codo apoyado a la cama y su mano sosteniendo su cabeza.

Sólo con una sonrisa, dije todo lo que tenía que decir.

Hicimos el amor, no sé exactamente cuántas veces más. Anuqué simplemente ya estuviera agotada, aunque mi cuerpo siempre quedaba deseoso de más.

Tuve que suplicarle un tiempo fuera, porque la última vez ya empezaba a sentirme sumamente débil. Por supuesto, se alteró mucho cuando dije que no podía más, porque pensó que ya estaba abusando de mí.

Estaba oscureciendo mientras ella solo besaba la línea de mi espalda. Sentí que mi cuerpo se erizó y quise aprovechar estos últimos minutos, porque en la noche no tendría fuerzas para nada.

Por alguna tonta razón, sentía que Jade temía algo, y por otra estúpida razón, yo también.

Temía que el mundo no nos iba a dejar estar juntas, o que nunca más iba a sentir sus manos, sobre mi piel como esta noche.

Se acercó a mi oído y yo la abracé.

-¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? –Me pregunto en voz baja -¿Qué voy a hacer? –Repetía.

-Jamás te dejaré –Repuse con dulzura.

-A veces tengo miedo, que voy a tener que vivir ésta vida sin ti.-Porque nuestro amor tenía que ser tan cruel y dulce al mismo tiempo.

-Bésame, bésame. Como si fuera la última vez –Le supliqué.- Porque sí, puede ser…

Se tensó, ante lo último que dije pero no dijo ninguna palabra y empezó a besarme muy dulcemente.

Me había mareado tanto, que ya sentía que vomitaría todo pero no quería arruinar este momento con mis quejas. Ella pareció notar mi cambio.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto.

Ya empezaba a preocuparme. .

Empecé a sentirme mal, por alguna razón que desconocía. Me sentía muy, pero muy mareada. Traté de relajarme un poco para no parecer incómoda y no llamar su atención.

-¿Te pasa algo? –Volvió a preguntar.

-No.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Tranquila voy al baño, ya vuelvo.

-De verdad… ¿No te sientes mal? –Me preguntó con preocupación.

Fugazmente regresó el mareo y caí en los brazos de Jade.

Me volvió acostar en la cama y sentía como me movía.

-Tori despierta. –Empezó a alterarse.

No tenía fuerza para hablar, pero aún podía oírla.

-Vamos, levántate. ¿Qué te pasó? Vamos, no nos hagas esto. Tienes que ser fuerte –Empezó a insistir con preocupación –Tú estabas bien, tu estas esperando un corazón… no me puedes abandonar ahora.

Su voz se quebró al final de la oración.

Ya no tengo miedo a la muerte, y nunca lo tendré…

**Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado con sus reviews, fovoritos y followers. Por ustedes es que seguí escribiendo. Ahora les pregunto ¿quieren un final trágico o no?**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Victorious no me pertenece solo juego con sus personajes en mi loca cabeza.**

**Jade POV**

**Este capítulo lo dedico para Más allá de la realidad. Me encanto tu comentario, gracias :3**

Lo primero que hice fue tomar su pulso. Su respiración casi nula y su corazón era inconsistente, volviéndose lento por cada segundo que pasaba.

-Tori, despierta.-Supliqué con dolor mientras tomaba el teléfono. Marqué para pedir una ambulancia con urgencia. La tomé entre brazos y la baje a la sala.

Ya había llegado la ambulancia y yo no podía pensar en nada.

Empezaron a preguntarme como le había pasado todo y yo expliqué que todo esto era mi culpa ya que antes hicimos el amor. Y ahora ella estaba inconsciente.

Ya le habían instalado un sistema de respiración. Tomé su mano y estaba tan helada. Los asistentes de la ambulancia no tenían pronóstico tan solo me aseguraron que la atenderían en urgencias.

Tomé mi celular, pero mis manos temblaban, no podía marcar el número de sus padres.

-Hola, residencia Vega.-Contesto Trina del otro lado de la línea.

-Soy yo, estoy rumbo al hospital con Tori.-Dije con dolor.-Sufrió un ataque.

-¡Que! Ahora les diré a mis padres. En seguida iré para el hospital con ellos. ¿Cómo está ella?

-No lo sé. No lo sé.-Le confesé mientras apoyaba mi rostro entre manos.

-Quédate tranquila, eso no ayuda en nada la situación. ¿Quieres que hable con tu padre?

-Los espero.-Sentencié sin dejar de mirar a mi amada.

La ingresaron a urgencias. Estuve con ella hasta las puertas giratorias, un hombre de tez oscura me paró en seco.

Lo más que quería era estar con ella, a su lado.

Pegaba fuertes golpes a la pared, estaba tan molesta, yo que creí odiar tantas cosas nunca me imaginé que la cosa que más odiaría seria a mí. Me senté a pensar, ¿que se supone que debía hacer ahora? Si ella necesitaba ese trasplante, ¿tendría que llamar a Cat? Aunque parezca raro me ayuda hablar con ella para pensar con claridad.

Todos los doctores que caminaban por la sala de espera me ignoraban totalmente. Me acerqué al centro de enfermeras y una señora me aseguró que en cuanto supieran algo, ella misma me diría cualquier cosa que supiera de mi Tori.

Cada vez que me sentaba en esta tonta sala me sentía inútil.

-¿Cómo se me ocurrió hacer esto?-Refuté para mis adentros con furia.

No entendía, ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado esto? Ella estaba perfectamente, estaba sana y… si tan solo yo y mis tontas hormonas ahora ella no tendría nada. No faltaba más de unas semanas para que tuviera su nuevo corazón. ¿Ese doctor nos habría mentido? Como deseaba ahorcarlo en éste momento.

Caminé de un lado a otro. Habían pasado alrededor de una hora y no daban indicios de Tori. La señora que me había atendido me veía con preocupación y eso me indignaba.

Después pude escuchar las voces de los padres de Tori que se acercaban rápidamente.

-Jade ¿Cómo esta Tori?-Exclamaron sus padres con preocupación.

-No me han dicho nada, he estado intentando, pero no quieren darme ningún tipo de información.

-Vendrá pronto alguien a informarnos. Tranquilícense.-Inquirió Trina.

Justo detrás de ellos vi que mi padre también acababa de llegar. Se dirige hacia mí.

-hija ya he intentado hablar con el doctor Deuts, viene hacia acá. Estaré en la entrada esperando.-Dijo mi padre mirando a también a los señores Vega.

-Gracias papá. Si te dicen algo, avísame por favor.-Supliqué.

Asintió y desapareció por el otro pasillo.

-No s-saben lo mal que m-me siento.-Murmuré con tristeza. No podía hablar bien a causa de las lágrimas.-Todo esto fue mi culpa.-Tenia mis codos apoyados en mis rodillas y las palmas de mis manos soportando mis ojos.

-No hables así Jade. A ella no le gustaría.-Me intentaba consolar Holly, la mamá de Tori. Si supiera como fueran las cosas no diría eso.-Mi hija es terca y fuerte, se recuperara de esto ya veras.

-Estaba inconsciente, ni siquiera respiraba.

-Ahí vienen, alguien.-Dijo Trina, sentada a un lado de mí. Un hombre alto con bata se acercó.

-¿Familiares de la joven que ingresó hace unas horas?-Preguntó refiriéndose a nosotros.

-Si.-Contesta al instante el señor Vega.- ¿Qué pasa con Tori?

Trina sostenía mi mano y antes de que el hombre articulara una palabra, ella me apretó fuerte. En otra situación ya se la hubiera cortado.

-Ella no se encuentra bien.-Añadió por fin.

-¿Podría explicarnos lo que pasó?-Insistió la señora Vega.

-Su hija ha sufrido un ataque al corazón… fue un trabajo arduo revivirla.

-Pero ¿Lo lograron?-Pregunta Trina, con voz cortada.

-Lo hicimos, pero… está muy delicada ahora.-Explicó.

-¿Se mejorará?-Pregunté con un doloroso nudo en la garganta.-Dígame la verdad.-Supliqué.

Respiró hondo y articuló lentamente.

-No lo sé. Estamos intentando estabilizarla, pero su corazón está débil. Creemos que es probable que pueda sufrir otro ataque, y a éste no sobreviviría, por más que intentemos por cualquier medio.

-¿Si se realiza el trasplante… es posible que sobreviva?

Meditó unos segundos la idea y asintió con toda seguridad.

-Es una suposición muy probable, de tener el corazón lo haríamos. Pero aún no hay ningún donante.

El doctor explicó una serie de procedimientos a los que someterían a mi pobre Tori para mantenerla con vida yo prefería no saber de eso. Yo quería poder verla.

Él me dijo que no era lo más conveniente en este momento y fuimos interrumpidos por mi joven amiga pelirroja que me abrazo fuertemente, justo lo que necesitaba ya que sentía que en cualquier momento me desarmaría. El medico solo se retiró con los padres de Tori para que firmaran algunos papeles.

-Cat, que bueno que estas aquí, no sé qué hacer Tori está muriendo por mi culpa.-Dije con voz cargada de dolor y culpa.-Ella y yo… ella y yo hicimos el amor antes de su ataque. Todo esto es mi culpa no debí. Soy una estúpida.

Ella solo pasaba su brazo de arriba hacia abajo por mi espalda. No dijo nada y en verdad lo agradecía, era una gran amiga. Fueron solo unos minutos cuando ella se puso de pie.

-Tengo que conseguir a Ryder, él tiene que venir.-De que rayos, hablaba Cat ¿Qué tenía ese idiota que hacer aquí?-Me tengo que ir, bye.

No entendía nada, creo que me equivoque en realidad Cat si se está volviendo loca.

Caminaba por la sala de espera de esquina a esquina cuando me encontré con padre que venía con el doctor. Al fin, pienso.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Le pregunté con angustia.

-Aún no sabe nada ya entrara a ver cómo están las cosas. No te preocupes, hija.-Me dio unas palmadas de apoyo en mi espalda.-Esa novia tuya es una chica fuerte.- Estreché su mano rápidamente.

-Quiero que dejes que mi hija pueda entrar a verla aunque sea sólo un momento. ¿Crees que pueda ser posible?-Dijo mi padre al médico.

Él lo dudó y después hablo con una de las enfermeras que cruzaba el pasillo. La jovencita dudó y después asintió al verme.

-Vamos, síganme por aquí.-Mi padre me acompañaría.

Entramos por las puertas donde había visto por última vez a Tori.

Después nos pasó a una fría sala donde había un perchero con las batas, sombreros y tapabocas. Iniciamos a ponérnoslo claro.

-Tienen que tener mucho cuidado, el Dr. Mason está al mando de éste caso y no quiero que los descubra aquí. Si entra algún doctor o alguna enfermera.-Me miró con seriedad.-Tú eres pasante de enfermera y eres un nuevo médico.

Ambos solo asentimos.

-Muy bien. No se tarden mucho, estaré pendiente de que nadie entre. Si necesitan algo, estaré afuera.

Se dio la vuelta y desapareció por la misma vía donde habíamos ingresado unos minutos atrás.

-Vamos, Edward.-Inquirió Carlisle con una mano sobre las puertas del fondo.

Di vuelta frente a mí solo estaba una puerta. Dudé en entrar, por miedo y dolor de ver a Tori en el estado que estaba.

-Tienes que ser fuerte, ella lo ha sido por ti.-Me animó mi padre. Asentí lentamente y el abrió la puerta.-Yo esperare aquí afuera.

Entré con un gran impulso de valor.

-Tienes que hacerlo por ella.-Me recordé a mí misma.

Con mucha determinación, entré a la sala. Muy amplia e iluminada. Una cantidad impresionante de máquinas e implementos me rodeaban. En el centro yacía mí…mi Tori.

Su cabello estaba suelto sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos cerrados, de la manera más delicada. Aunque su rostro denotaba cansancio y debilidad, lucía hermosa. Sus brazos estaban enredados entre cables y tubos.

Yo no dejaba de sentirme mal al ver a la mujer que amo en ese estado y por mi culpa.

Por una máquina que estaba a su lado se oía el débil y bajo latido del pobre corazón de Tori.

Tomé la silla que estaba cerca de la cama y la acerqué a ella.

Acariciaba sus manos mientras las lágrimas salían sin ningún control de mis ojos. Jamás había experimentado éste sentimiento tan fuerte que me abrazaba ahora. Sentía miedo, miedo a perderla, miedo a que me dejara, después de todas las promesas que nos hicimos, después de todo lo que compartimos. Ella no podía hacerme esto, ella lo había prometido. El dolor me estaba matando.

-Jade.-Inquirió mi padre, entrando alrededor de quince minutos despues.

-Vamos, es hora de salir.-Inquirió tomándome por el brazo.

Regresé mi vista atrás, y me quedé mirándola.

-Volveremos más tarde, te lo prometo.

-Yo me quiero quedar.-Dije en un susurro.

-Lo sé pero no puedes. Vamos.-Me llevo del brazo de nuevo hasta la sala de espera.

Mi padre fue a hablar con el medico otra vez, para ver si había algún cambio. No podía quedarme aquí sentada sabiendo que mi Tori estaba adentro de esa fría sala, desprotegida y luchando entre la vida y la muerte.

Volví a la rutina impaciente de andar por los pasillos, sintiéndome más impotente que nunca.

Después de unas horas llego Cat. Pero no sola venía con ella el idiota de Ryder.

-Cat ¿Por qué esta este tipo aquí, contigo?-Pregunte con todo el odio que era capaz de trasmitir.

-Lo siento Jade, pero le prometí a Ryder no decir nada.

-Ahora necesito saber que secreto te traes con Ryder y que según tu no debo saber.-Repliqué con voz firme.

-Es algo que hice por Tori. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Creo que Tori y yo no nos volveremos a ver.-Dijo al fin con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

-¿De qué hablas?-Dije nerviosamente.

-Es un sacrificio que are. Pero tan solo prométeme que la harás feliz-La última palabra sonó más pesada que las demás.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Entonces…?-Pregunté con duda.

-Me hubiera gustado decirle esto a ella en persona.-Esperé a que siguiera hablando.

El solo me entrego un folder con documentos. En este momento no entendía nada que quiere decir con que hará un sacrificio.

-¿Qué son estos papeles?

-Son pruebas de sangre para donación de órganos.-Susurró con dificultad.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Cuando ella sufrí el ataque en la escuela yo me entere, todo el tiempo supe que las cosas que hacíamos eran de su lista para antes de morir.

-Si eso lo recuerdo, casi la matas.-Dije en hilo de voz.-Ahora explícame el resto.

-Cuando ustedes fueron al médico yo las seguí, tome algunos datos médicos cuando la recepcionista se distrajo. Yo realice los análisis ese mis día para donadores. Y resulte compatible. Soy una de las pocas personas que podría donarle un corazón.

-No…-Susurré con agonía.

Ryder estaba muerto, por la persona que amor. Estaba dando su vida por la de Tori, él estaba entregando su corazón física y psicológicamente. Yo todo este tiempo odiándolo por poner en peligro a Tori. Pero él la amaba al igual que yo y así lo demostraba.

-Ya firmé un compromiso legal y ellos ya está arreglando todo, en unos momentos me estaré preparando para el quirófano en unas horas se hará el trasplante.

-Ya que no estaré presente cuando Tori este bien. ¿Podrías darle esto?-Me entrego una caja de madera con acabados en plata, realmente hermosa.-Dentro viene una carta donde me despido de ella.

-Yo se la daré.-Digo apenas en un susurro.

-Confiare en ti West.-Dijo con una sonrisa, alejándose por el pasillo.

El vacío que sentí en mi pecho, era indescriptible. Siempre estaría agradecida con Ryder.


	18. epílogo

**Victorious no me pertenece solo juego con sus personajes en mi loca cabeza.**

**Jade POV**

-¡Ryder detente!-Dije apresurándome a donde estaba.- Aunque quisiera que hicieras eso no voy a dejarte hacerlo.

-Pero ¿Por qué mami? es divertido.-Dijo con un puchero muy tierno.

Ya habían pasado tres años desde el nacimiento de nuestro primer hijo y siete desde la operación. Ambas estuvimos de acuerdo que el nombre perfecto para el seria Ryder.

-Porque sabes que tu madre se molestara si se entera.-Dije quitándole las tijeras de sus pequeñas manos.-Recuerda que no le gusta que juegues con tijeras y menos aún que sea contra tonto gato.

El solo sonrió, seguramente ante el recuerdo del gato calvo.

-Vamos a que conozcas a tu hermanita.

-Pero no quiero.-Dijo con un puchero. Esta realmente consentido.- ¿Y si es como la hermana de mamá, la tía Trina?

Intente disimular la sonrisa, ya que Tori siempre se está quejando de que Ryder no respeta a Trina por mí.

-Sabes, creo que está bien si tienes celos de la nueva bebe.-Comencé a hablar.-Pero créeme a ti siempre te querremos. Eres nuestro pequeño príncipe.

-Vamos.-Le digo tomándolo de la mano. El solo asintió.

Ahora que ya tenemos dos hijos me siento muy tonta por las discusiones que surgieron sobre el tema.

**Flashback**

-Jade yo podría…

-¡NO! Claro que no.

-¿Por qué no quieres que yo tenga a nuestros hijos?-Dijo molesta.

Llevaba tres meses intentando quedar embarazada y aun nada. Cada mes solo era una desilusión más.

-No entiendo, si tú tienes al bebe créeme que lo amare como si fuera mío. ¿Tú no puedes hacerlo mismo si yo lo tuviera?-Dijo con voz dolida.

-No es eso y lo sabes.

-Entonces que es Jade porque no lo entiendo.

-Tengo miedo a que algo salga mal.- Dije apenas en un susurro.-No podría permitir que cayeras en el mismo estado. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti, pero por favor, sé que tú no me dejaras ir de nuevo ¿sí?–Le supliqué. Era inevitable pensar que podría volver a caer en el mismo estado de antes y que todo lo que mi mente se rehusaba a aceptar que pasaría.

Hizo una mueca de dolor, como si le hubieran clavado un objeto afilado en el estómago. Se acercó y besó mi frente con necesidad.

-Claro que no lo haré, jamás me permitiré que te alejes de mí –Prometió.

**Fin Flashback**

Lo intentamos la inseminación un par de veces, hasta que al fin lo logramos, en ese monto en verdad me aterre, pero no tanto como lo estoy el día de los nacimientos. En el nacimiento de Ryder me altere tanto que no me permitieron estar presente en el parto.

**Flashback**

Caminaba insegura por los pasillos del hospital mientras mantenía las manos en mi cabeza.

El doctor había salido de la habitación hacia unos minutos atrás diciéndome que cuando las enfermeras saliesen yo podría entrar, en ese momento un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

—Ha nacido tu hijo —dijo Cat con una sonrisa en los labios mientras tocaba mi hombro… Sentí que el corazón me latía más aprisa y respire antes de girarme.

—Ella… ¿está bien? —pregunte mirando fijamente al doctor, estaba asustada hasta el tuétano.

—Sí, algo cansada fue un parto difícil, él bebe no estaba en la posición correcta —dos enfermeras salieron de la habitación y sin decir nada comencé a caminar hacia mi mujer. Necesitaba verla.

Al entrar a la habitación note que Tori dormía, su respiración estaba acompasada y su rostro se veía desencajado y agotado, hacía más de nueve horas desde que ella había empezado el trabajo de parto.

Me acomode en un rincón de la cama y acomode los cabellos que estaban fuera de la coleta de mi mujer… Mía y que el infierno se abriera y me consumiera lentamente si algún día la dejaba ir de mi lado.

Note que alguien nos observaba desde la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres enana?

-Te conozco, estas asustada -me corto-Pero no tienes por qué estarlo serás una excelente madre. Tori está bien debes dejas el pasado donde pertenece, no puedes vivir con miedo a perderla cada día. El trasplante fue parte de su vida. Ryder se sacrificó por ustedes, pero el hecho de que seas feliz no significa que hayas olvidado lo que hizo, al contrario lo honran siendo felices. Ahora esta esté bebe que es suyo.-Lo último lo dijo con voz de ternura.- ¿A propósito como van a llamarlo?

-Ryder

-Vamos a que lo conozcas a tu hijo-Se acerca a mi.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-Pregunto, negué esto era algo que debía hacer yo sola.

Camine hacia donde me habían dicho quedaba el área de neonatos, se escuchaba el llanto de muchos bebes cerca así que me guie por eso hasta llegar a una habitación con muchos bebes en cuneros que se podían ver a través de un vidrio grueso, veía a dos hombres frente al vidrio señalando a dos bebes que lloraban a todo lo que le daban sus pulmones.

Me acerque vacilante al vidrio y busque entre las tarjetas de los cuneros hasta dar con la que decía West…

No lloraba pero sus ojitos se abrían y cerraban observando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, era casi tan blanco como yo no tenía gorro así que pude observar un par de mechones chocolates como los de mi Tori.

No supe en que momento los dos hombres que me acompañaban se retiraron mis ojos estaban fijos en los del bebe frente a mi… Mi hijo…

**Fin Flashback**

Ryder, mi pequeño, picaro y audaz… Cristo la primera vez que me llamo mamá, me dejo helado, estábamos cenando y mis ojos se abrieron apresuradamente esa vez se sintió diferente. Ella me estaba escogiendo a mí como madre.

-Recuerda, tienes que comportarte si no quieres que nos saquen del hospital.-Mi pequeño era todo un caos. Me encantaba.

**Tori POV**

No podía pedir más, tenía la familia perfecta. Los mejores amigos, los mejores padres, la mejor esposa y los más hermosos hijos.

Aunque nunca me olvidaba de mi amigo, aquel que dio el regalo de esta maravillosa vida, a cambio entregando el la suya, realmente había entregado su vida por mí. Dure mucho para procesarlo, mi corazón dolía al pensar que el dejo de existir para que yo tuviera una vida. Aún recuerdo el monto en el que me entere.

**Flashback**

-Tori –Su hermosa voz repicó en mis oídos como la más dulce y hermosa melodía del mundo.

-J…Ja… ¿Jade?- –Tenía mis cuerdas vocales pegadas y mi voz sonaba muy ronca y adolorida.

-Aquí estoy amor.-Dijo tomando mi mano entre las suyas.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Confundida.-Dije con voz rasposa. Aun sentía un poco los efectos de la anestesia.-Tuve un sueño muy raro en el que aparecía…-¿Dónde está Ryder?-Le pregunté asustada.

-Él… No está aquí. –Parecía perturbada al hablar de él. No estaba ahí. Yo sabía que algo malo paso.

-¿Qué…? –Mi voz sonaba ronca -¿De qué hablas…? ¿Él no sabe lo que paso?

-Tori, te diré algo pero prométeme que estarás tranquila.-Solo asentí.-Ryder fue el donar de tu corazón.

-¿Por qué hizo eso? –Le pregunté con unas lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas. Mi respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada.

¿Era su corazón, el que ahora latía fuerte en mi interior?

-No te alteres, quédate quieta. Déjame llamar con los médicos para que te analicen.

Me costó mucho aceptar mi nuevo corazón. Hasta que mis padres y Jade me hicieron tomar una terapia que me ayudó mucho.

**Fin Flashback**

La puerta se abrió y entro Jade con mi pequeño.

-Hola-Dijo en voz baja cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si me hubiera arroyado un auto pero feliz-dije acomodándome en la cama hasta quedar sentada.- ¿Estas bien tú? -Pregunto.

-Sí, creo que la practica ayudo.-Dije sonriendo hacia donde estaba Ryder.

Nuevamente la puerta se abrió y esta vez una enfermera que trae a mi pequeña en brazos pequeñita, Jade sonreía no me cansaría de ver el brillo que tiene ahora sus ojos.

—Debe darle de comer —dijo suavemente mientras dejaba a mi bebe en mis brazos. Ella en seguida salió por la puerta.

-Mírala, es tan perfecta.-Dijo. Uno de sus dedos acariciaba el cachecito del bebe, baje mi vista encontrándome con el par de ojos azules como los de Jade.

-Tiene tus ojo.-Le digo, aunque sea algo casi imposible el donador que elegimos en muy parecido a Jade. Guio un dedo hacia su boquita acariciando el labio inferior y haciendo que abriese su boca y succionara su dedo -Creo que tiene hambre -asentí.-debemos de ponerle un nombre ¿has pensado alguno? -pregunto.

-Pensé que tú tenías uno para ella-Negué.

-No podemos seguir llamándola bebé -sonrió.

-Andrea-dijo antes de besar la cabecita de Andrea ante la atenta mirada de Ryder.

-Me gusta.-Estiro su mano hasta tocar el brazo de Ryder.-Ryder, ella es tu hermanita…Andrea-Ryder tenía la mirada anclada en la pequeña.

Aprendí tantas cosas, con lo que sucedió, a ser fuerte, a atreverme a hacer cosas nuevas y nunca dejar de soñar con el futuro, ni siquiera cuando estaba entre la espada y la pared.

**Jade POV**

-¿Quieres que llame a un médico?-Lo se tal vez soy una exagerada pero quiero que todo esté bien.

-No, espera –suplico.

-¿Qué? –Tomó mi mano, entre las suyas tan suaves, como siempre habían sido.

-Quiero estar disfrutando este momento contigo… con nuestra familia –Dijo con alegria.-Y todo está perfecto.

-Está bien, está bien. No llamaré a nadie.

Me senté a un lado de Tori y pase un brazo por su espalda, mientras ella alimentaba a nuestra bebe. Apreté a Ryder fuertemente a mí, ellos, los tres eran míos — Te amo Tori, mucho entraste a mi vida y te metiste ahí, para siempre bebe, nunca te alejes de mí.- susurre en voz suave.

No quería que nadie más interrumpiera éste momento de gloria y alegría. Ni nuestros familiares, amigos o médicos.

…**..FIN…**

**Esto fue todo. Muchas gracias a:**

**DiannaRos, Eternally paradox, Franiam , JORI4EVEr, LassTime, LavigneMyInspiration, Mas alla de la realidad, Minecrandres, Natali1798, SeddiePLLAlexRusso4everBade, Silverke, Yui Hinasaki, cachorro, inugami18, vaniap0211, vonzhiz, yuridodero, Alejandra Ocampo, Dago-weasleypotter, JULI2996, SoDamnBeautiful1, Yali Potter Granger, Yondaime-Mn, krissAgron32 , madameduvergiere, mica, Nara375,xv10, Guest, Eclair Rozen y dark.**

**Gracias por apoyar y leer esta historia.**


End file.
